Fire Emblem: Awakening - Aftersearch
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Grima and the Avatar's sacrifice, Nothing seems too unusual. Other than the Outrealm rumored to be moving, nothing. But when Say'ri finds said tactician with little memory and alerts Chrom, he flees to get his memories back by finding those he loved. Now Chrom and friends must find him, before death does first. Avatar Mikel
1. Prolouge: Grima

Prologue: Grima

"Hear my words, Awakener!" Naga's voice rang across the battlefield. "Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber... "

"Right. So be it. " Chrom said with determination.

"If Mikel strikes in Chrom's stead, both his life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."

"..." The Grandmaster only grunted in response, still determining what to do.

"Head me...the final decision...is yours." Naga's voice seemed to disappear over the wind.

The tactician snapped out of his trance and looked over to his left, to where Chrom and Lucina stood, both looking at him with eagerness.

"Are you ready?" Chrom asked, pulling out Falchion.

"All right." Mikel said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Lucina, you and Chrom go up to Grima and distract him from attacking us. Everyone else, get rid of the reinforcements!"

"And what about yourself?" Chrom asked.

With another grunt, the boy looked on towards where his look-a-like. "I'll go and help anyone who gets attacked."

Chrom smiled at him. "Sounds just like you to help others even in the most dire situations." Then he turned towards his daughter. "You ready Lucina?"

"Yes Father, it's time to end this!" She exclaimed.

"Hmph. Then let's go."

The two units paired up with each other and moved to the top of the back towards the head. As the other units engaged the hoard of Grimleal, filled with at least one of every advanced class. The halidom of Ylisse held strong, fighting back with many advanced and unique classes of their own. Grima watched his army fall at a rapid pace, and each turn he called for more units. However no matter how many units Grima would call, Ylisse would keep advancing forward. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed something sharp. Without warning, he moved out of the way to avoid a sideway slash from Lucina and Chrom.

"I challenge my fate!" Lucina yelled. "I lost to you once, monster. I shall not lose again!" She raised her sword again, pointing it at Grima. "Die now, that our future can live!"

Grima's chuckle echoed throughout the sky as he laughed at the girl's attempt to attack again and heard Chrom's voice in the background, assuring Lucina that they would attack "As one!". He moved out of the way, but Chrom had caught him off guard and managed to attack him. "...YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE..." With a wave of his hand, the fell dragon's head appeared from behind the unit, letting out a ferocious roar. The head lashed forward with a roar again, as spikes suddenly shot up from the ground. Chrom jumped in the way and pushed Lucina out of the pathway and guarded against the attack.

"Think again!" Chrom yelled. "Your end HAS come! I come to end you Grima!"

Again, Grima chuckled at Chrom's assurance. "...ARROGANT MORTAL...I AM THE END!" The spikes came back with Grima's roar again. As Chrom prepared to guard against the attack, he was pushed out of range.

"Predictable." Mikel was now standing in the pathway, staring down Grima.

With one confident laugh, Grima seemed to smile at himself. "...RETURN TO ME...WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME..." His comment left the tactican without words, but instead he clutched onto his tome and casted lightning magic against the dragon. The magic actually damaged Grima, causing the dragon to grunt in pain. A vortex of pink petals seemed to emit from Mikel's body, signaling that the Ignis skill activated.

"Checkmate! You're finished!" The boy fired his magic at the dragon, leaving him harshly wounded. Grima fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..." Grima was now vulnerable to a deadly blow.

"Now, Mikel! This is our chance!" Chrom yelled as he stood in between the tactician and the fell dragon. "Right, I'm going to finish it!" With a look of determination, Chrom pulled out Falchion, but when he looked up, He saw Mikel with his hand in the air, gathering dark magic from the surrounding atmosphere. "...Mikel?! Wait, what-"

Grima was also surprised by this action, as he stood up with as much energy as he could and stared at the ball of energy. "...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Another grunt escaped from his lips as Mikel stared down the dragon. "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

"...NNGH...WHAT? ...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable...In some way, I-we share the blame. All right, It's only right we meet our ends together!"

"...NOOOOOOO!"

Mikel fired the ball of dark energy. It hit Grima in his chest, causing a small, dark explosion, knocking the dragon back.

Grima's head roared in pain and fell to the ground. Grima took two steps back, having finally being defeated, and faded away as dark energy engulfed him and vanished in the air.

As the dragon fell, Mikel also started to have black energy disappear from his body. He stared at the spot Grima once stood.

"Mikel! No!" Chrom exclaimed.

Mikel turned to look over his shoulder at his best friend with a joyful expression. He let out a chuckle before speaking, a calm, collected chuckle. "Thank you, Chrom. For...everything...Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them..." His voice sounded weak and faded as he closed his eyes and flashed that smile that the whole army knew well. "May we meet again, in a better life..."

"Wait! Mikel! No! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom was almost in tears as his closest friend waved goodbye before he was also swallowed up by the darkness, and disappeared, along with the fell dragon's skin.

Now, the only evidence of the fell dragon was his skeleton dented within the ground.

Chrom stood atop of a small Clift above the bones and spoke to his fellow shepherds as they stood behind him.

"The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Mikel, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

Chrom suddenly heard sniffling and crying behind him. When he turned around, many wore shameful expression due to the sacrifice. The first to break into tears was Lissa, Mikel's wife.

"P-poor Mikel..." She sniffled as she stood trying to hold back her tears for her lost husband. "After everything he did for us..."

Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted to smile at her. "No. Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Mikel would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Mikel is out there...somewhere...And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him..." Chrom then started to head back to Ylisse, with his army in tow.

Lissa wiped her tears from her face and looked up at her brother and followed along with the rest. "Mhmm. You're right! He has to be out there somewhere..." A smile appeared on his face. "And we'll find a way to bring him home." She then let out a small laugh. "Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world."

"Ah, I believe the same, my prince." A sniffling Frederick said, following closely behind Chrom on his horse. Mikel is too strong to simply disappear. It falls on us to look after the realm until he returns."

"Yea, Mikel had damn well BETTER come back!" Sully said as she punched Chrom in the shoulder to reassure her husband. "If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!"

Virion sighed as he walked along Chrom's side. "He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility!" However a smile spread across his face. "And I know Mikel shall someday return!"

"Yeah, Mikel has gotta be out there somewhere..." Vaike said, grinning in his usual overconfident way. "How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Vaike!"

Stahl nodded as he rode on his horse next to the group. "I can feel it, too. Mikel is out there waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime..."

Miriel sighed an exhausted sigh as she walked along. "While statistically unsubstantiated, I have what laymen might call a "hunch." This hunch corroborates most of the statements made thus far." She smiled, something which was rarely seen outside of her research.

Even though he was sure the others couldn't see him, Kellam smiled as he gave his reassurance. "Mikel, I know you're out there... I know you're not gone... And no one knows more about being lost and found than me!"

Sumia seemed upset as she flew along on her Pegasus. "I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger...But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!"

"Hmph...He lives. I know it." Lon'qu sighed as he walked along, putting away his sword. A smile appeared across his face, although for a brief moment. "Some people just aren't the dying sort."

"If Chrom believes he's all right, then so do I!" Ricken smiled as he walked behind the others. "Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home..."

Even Maribelle sighed as the army headed back to Ylisse. "If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea. ...Myself." Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "Do you hear that, Mikel?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored!"

Panne was one of the few who did not bear any signs of sorrow. "Let us honor Mikel's regard for his warren. He was a true taguel." Her face suddenly showed much more concern. "And a true taguel would not leave family behind... I feel he's out there!"

Gaius smirked, being another who didn't show signs of sorrow. "If Mikel's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done." A sincere smile appeared on his face. "Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?"

Cordelia let out a long sigh, one of the sighs that she would normally say when she daydreams. "Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me..." She shook her head and petted her Pegasus. "I must hold on to faith that this time will be different."

Gregor refused to hide his sorrow. "Oy, Mikel! You daring to make Gregor celebrate alone?!" Although he sounded a bit angry, he had a sly grin on his face. "Gregor not rest until he drink you under table! Har har!"

Just behind him, however, was a sobbing Nowi who could not control her tears. She sobbed and sniffled as she walked along, listening to everyone's remarks, yet barely hearing and misconstruing them. "Mikel's not gone! He's just...misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to!"

"In Naga's name, Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness." Libra said, trying to keep everyone calm. "May Mikel find that light, just as he became that light for us."

Tharja hid her face, presumably to hide her tears for her obvious crush. However she did not show any sign of sadness. "He had better march back here and try again! I only send people off on my terms! ...Or in a casket." She refused to look at anyone, for she sat on the back of her daughter's horse.

Olivia also sighed, although hers was more calmer than normal. "There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance...It feels wrong..." Tears started to flow as she looked up at the sky. "Please come back, Mikel! Please be out there somewhere!"

Minerva let out a roar that sounded softer than normal, although the only ones who could tell were Cherche and her son. "Oh, Minerva says she still feels Mikel is of this world..." She then looked a bit confused. "Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there..."

Henry still wore a smile, even though he was also sad to see his friend go. "Hey, Mikel, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death!" Some people actually laughed at his joke, which was rare. "That reminds me of a good one: two Risen, a wyvern, and a priest walk into a bar-"

Princess Lucina interrupted him however. She seemed to share the same amount of grief as Lissa. "We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories..." She shook her head, but kept it down. "I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone."

"Right." Say'ri agreed with Lucina, forcing a smile to the girl. "I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have one, Mikel." However she couldn't keep her smile on for long, as she closed her eyes to hide her own tears. "If you can hear me, swear that you will help me do so!"

"Right. He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior!" Basilio wore a saddened look, but did not show tears. "He'll be back. I'd bet my sweet brown arse on it!"

"Bah!" It was unclear weather Flavia was scoffing at Basilio's remark or Mikel's sacrifice. "Leave it to Mikel to take responsibility for all of us. If he cared for us that much, I hope he knows how we still need him."

"Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change...And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it." Donnel's voice was weak, but he managed not to let his tears fall.

Even Anna let out a sigh, moving out of her trademark pose for a few seconds. "You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters." A look of hope shined on her face, along with a faint blush in her cheeks. "You're an extra-special customer. ...I hope we meet again."

"Hmm..." Owain was mostly silent, despite the fact of his father's loss. Yet a smile still shone on his face as if her were Inigo. "I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness." His look suddenly changed, becoming more serious, yet his speech remained the same. "The hero...will return!"

Although he normally smiles, Inigo shared his frowns along with the others. But it quickly changed into a smile. "No tears today. I know he'll be back. I'll just have to wait, and...try to smile..." His voice sounded high, almost like his mother's.

Even though he was sniffling, Brady refused to let them show. "I won't cry! He'll be back! I know it! And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him that ever was!" As he walked, Brady sometimes dropped his staff, causing the one behind him to occasionally pick it up and return it to him.

"I am glad for our victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell..." Kjelle muttered. She shyly smiled as she walked along with the rest, remembering her past training sessions with Mikel. "I still have so much to learn. Come back and teach me.

As she flew beside her mother, Cynthia silently cried, even though she occasionally whimpered. "Now I know what it really means to be a hero..." She rubbed her face in her hands and forced a heroic smile on her face. "But heroes always come back to fight again...don't they?"

Not only did Severa let her tears fall, she also was furiously blushing, although the reason was unknown. "Fool! Why did you sacrifice yourself?!" More tears started to flow as Severa tried to hold them back. "I refuse to accept it! Return, Mikel, or face my wrath!" This was one of the rare moments Severa let her mother hug her.

Gerome and Minerva did not show any sign of emotion, accept for in their voices. "He showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated." For a moment, Gerome looked sad. "We have to believe we can alter destiny once more and bring him back."

Walking alongside her mother, Morgan did not hide her emotions. "Father...you can't leave me now. Not like this..." Morgan suddenly fell to the ground, letting more tears fall than anyone else. "I believe in you. Come back!" Lissa had to eventually drag Morgan along the way home until she recovered from her breakdown.

"All this death...No more!" Yarne also fell to the ground, although he did not need to be dragged, as he continued on four legs. "Please, you've... You've got to come back..."

Laurent hid his face under his tall hat. "The world is vast and full of potential unexplored! I shall devote myself to discovering that art which might reunite us."

Gently hanging on to her horse's neck, Noire tried to hide her tears, but did not succeed. "No, this is all wrong...He can't be dead! He's out there. We have to be patient and believe!" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned around, she saw her mother nod in agreement.

Nah had to agree with Noire on this particular subject. "This is all wrong. We can't just leave Mikel for dead. I'll wait until the end of time for his return!"

"Mikel put others before himself. No one can question his character." Tiki did not show signs of crying, but she did sigh occasionally on the way to Ylisse. "But his work is not done. He is still needed here." In the sunlight, it appeared that she had a faint blush.

"Yes, How we die defines how we lived." Walhart said, the most quite during the trip. A very rare smile appeared on the Conquers' face. "This can be said of Mikel. But I expect there are more pages yet to be written of a man so nearly my equal."

Trying to keep up with the group, and getting a few words in, The broken Emmeryn seemed even more phased than usual. "Mikel...Come back...I need you...We...need you..." Although none heard her, she had a frustrated look. "This world...needs you..."

"...Mikel. 'Twas a life lived grandly." The ghost of Yen'fay showed no tears. "...But was it lived to its end? I trow you are yet meant for more..."

Aversa, although sad, was also upset greatly. "What? Mikel, dead before me? Preposterous! Return, milord, and you will have my service." Although the way she said it made it sound shady, Aversa was really sincere with that comment.

Even the great descendant of the Radiant Hero seemed disturbed by the lost of the tactician. "Mikel could not have arrived at his decision easily. But I won't accept it. This can't be the end of his story..." Priam took a look at his sword and then the sun, as if it held answers.

At their arrival to Ylisse, Chrom turned to his friends, his army, and nodded, understanding almost all of them. "Mikel has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Mikel returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice brought. Mikel...if you can hear me..." Chrom smiled an actual smile for the first time since the defeat of Grima. "You will always have a place here with us. Remember that."

"Always."

_5 years later... when the world knows peace...what happens when the tactician returns? But where is he? Will Chrom find him before something takes his life away for good? Or will adventure bring the tactician home?_

**_Now I know what you're thinking...I think. "Why is the prologue the endgame? Where's Gangrel? Why did you show everyone else's quotes?" My reason? Each play a significant role in the story. Gangrel not being present...will be revealed later. Little tibits here and there can hint later things in the story._**

**_Also, this is technically a review based story, as you are encouraged to think of supports for certain characters. I welcome all ideas! :D_**

**_Also, why is Severa blushing at the end? Could it be unrequited love like her mother? 0.o (but I do love her...damn I love every woman in this game XD)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Reappearance

Chapter 1: Reappearance

"Milord, todays rounds show that all is well within the capital. There has been sightings of the Outrealm portal appearing in many places as of late, but no sign of any Outrealm inhabitants roaming about. The shepherd's have given an exam to new recruits and most have passed and are ready to emit into the army. Also, your letter sent to Lady Emmeryn has been sent this morning, just as it is every week. Alas, still no sign of where Mikel may be. It's been five long years, Milord, yet I know you will not give up the search."

"What would Ylisse do without you, Frederick?" Smiled a blue-haired man sitting on the throne.

The knight called Frederick smiled in response. "Milord, I haven't even finish my daily report and yet you give me such phrase? Something has you in a good mood."

The young man chuckled in response. "I just have a good feeling about today."

"Milord, you aren't thinking of-"

"Peace, Frederick. I'm not running off to search or anything."

Frederick sighed in relief. "Good. I am sorry Milord, but you still have your exalt duties to-"

"You're coming with me."

"Yes right, of course. As a knight I swore to defend-wait, pardon Milord?" Frederick looked up at his lord with confusion.

The man suddenly became serious. "I said I wasn't running off to search for him. You and I are going to do it together."

"Milord, we can't leave the capital unattended! Have you forgotten what happened when the last exalt left unattended?"

"I never forgot, no. But when she came back they took here while the Shepherd's were away. So I think I have a plan just as great as one he would come up with. What if we post our strongest units around the city while those units who don't volunteer to guard the capital will accompany in my search. This way the capital can be spared any attacks and we can search for our tactician at the same time." A smile appeared on the man's face.

"Milord?" Frederick said, sounding more serious than normal. "Have you been reading the roster?"

"No, I just remember a few strategies that lead us to victory." The man chuckled.

"Milord, I must ask you to reconsider this plan. Such an idea could lead to disaster." Frederick warned.

"Frederick, I order you to not interfere with my decision. That's a direct order from the exalt." The man sternly stared down his personal guard.

"But Milord-"

"You can either go with me or guard the capital. The choice is yours."

"..."

"Your choice?"

"Milord, I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go through with this!"

"And why not? Are you denying the people you swore to protect freedom?"

"If it means keeping them safe, yes!"

"Hmph. Then there's only one way to settle this."

"Training session, Milord?"

"You read my mind Frederick." The man pulled out his sword and pointed it to the man. "First man to yield will decide weather the plan or not fails."

"Wait, Milord! We should head to the training grounds before we start this...remember the last time you trained in here?"

A furious blush appeared across the man's face. "Right...shall we then?"

At that moment the doors that lead to the throne room opened. Standing in the doorway were two girls. One girl wore a yellow dress with a white apron design on the front. She had light blond hair and held a staff by her side. The other girl wore a tactician's outfit. She also had light blond hair and carried a book by her side. One girl didn't seem happy as she walked up to Chrom, while the other girl seemed too happy.

"What's with all the noise down here? I can hear you both down the hallway!" The girl with the staff explained. "Many of the soldiers are debating weather or not to check on you two! Honestly, what could be so important that you two don't realize you're yelling?"

"..." The other girl just stood there, smiling.

"Er...uh...Sorry Lissa. I didn't realize we were speaking so loudly."

"What's this I hear about training? You know we can't afford you to smash the palace again Chrom!"

"Must everyone bring that back up?!" Chrom was flustered.

"Heey, sorry for checking!" Lissa pouted"

"My apologies, Milady. We were about to settle a dispute." Frederick told her.

"Oh is this about the search plan?" Lissa asked with a smile. "Or did you two argue over something else?"

"Wait, you knew about the plan Milady?" Frederick asked.

"Of course, hee hee! You think I'm not going to look for Mikel when he's my HUSBAND?" Lissa giggled.

"..." Frederick only sighed in response.

"Anyways, Morgan has something to ask of you Chrom." Lissa smiled. She then turned to the girl. "All right sweetie, just wear a smile and remember what I taught you!"

"Lissa what are you talking about?" Chrom asked. Lissa said nothing and grinned in response.

"Uncle Chrom, may I please borrow the Roster from you? Just for a day? I know you have it on you and I just want a peek at father's notes...I want to know all his secrets to becoming a great tactician so pleeeeease let me borrow it." Morgan suddenly asked, speaking faster than Chrom could answer.

"What? How did you know I had it on me?" Chrom questioned. "And even so, why should I let you borrow it?"

"Mother told me that some mad man or something found it and gave it to you before running off to die. She told me you keep it close to you every day, so I KNOW you have it right now!" Morgan smiled brightened as she spoke. "Besides, Father never wrote a will, so nothing says you can keep it!"

"Yet it took you 5 years to just realize it?" Chrom questioned.

"Hey I have my own set of memories to get back! I've only gotten a few...but I want them all back!" Morgan seemed saddened by this for a brief moment.

"Gods...fine, as long as you don't let anything happen to it." Chrom reached into his uniform and pulled out a black book. This book seemed to be bland at first glance. Without hesitation, Morgan took the book from Chrom and held it high above her head.

"I got Father's Roster!" She happily smiled.

"Morgan, have you been talking to Owain?" Lissa sighed.

"Actually, I talked to him AND Cynthia! They taught me that I needed a heroic pose for when I get something special."

The room suddenly filled with sighs as Morgan laughed.

"Shall we go to the training grounds, Frederick the Wary?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, let's." Frederick walked off with Chrom and Lissa and Morgan behind him.

_Meanwhile...in a place far from Ylisse.._

"Good morrow, class. Ready for the Chon'sin promotion test?" Princess Say'ri asked a group of soldiers.

"Yes, Ms. Say'ri!" The soldiers saluted.

"Now, as you each know, the promotion test is no simple slice of pie. Only those who prove their worth shall continue from Myrmidon to Swordmasters. However the test is a series of trials that test mind and wit. There is no shame in failing this test, as you can always take it again." She giggled and smiled at her soldiers. "It has been an honor to teach you all I know about the blade."

"It has been an honor to learn from yourself firsthand, princess." One solider said.

"Of course, without your guidance, we would never have learned the skills to defend those we love." Another said.

"Aye, those whom you love must also be trusted no matter what. Never turn your back -or blade- on them. I do not wish for any of you to feel that pain." Say'ri closed her eyes for a moment. "Now, your first task is to find a specific target. One must bring proof of the encounter with said target."

"Princess Say'ri! It is an emergency!" Came a cry from afar. Say'ri turned to see a knight running up to her.

"Aye, what is the trouble?"

"There's an intruder in the castle courtyard!" The knight seemed to panic.

"Fie, calm yourself. All are welcomed into my home. Why does this person count as an enemy?"

"This person...he attacked the guards. One by one they fell. This person never even seemed to try. All the guards did was deny him entry for wearing a hood. He refused to take it off...and when the guards tried to escort him out, he attacked."

"Worry not! I've faced worst foes than one can imagine. I shall handle this." Say'ri turned to her students. "For now, the promotion test shall be postponed. When I return, it shall commence."

"Wait, master Say'ri! Let us capture this intruder for you!" One solider asked.

"Yes, let this be our target! As proof of our encounter, we could each bring a part of his equipment." Another suggested.

"heh, it is rare I meet such people ready to serve someone who is not worthy of their strength." A smiled beamed on the princess' face. "What did this person dress like? Was he dressed in Chon'sin garb? Or perhaps they are an outsider?"

"Definitely an outsider, milady." The knight responded. "Although his face was hidden, he wore an outfit similar to the tactician in the stories you've told."

"Fie! That cannot be! There are only two men whom I have know to dress like that, and both were taken for the better of the world. Could it be..." Say'ri was silent for a moment. "If I may ask, but was there anything else unusual about this man? Mayhap the way he spoke or the way of attack."

"Only his movement, milady." The knight responded. "Although he attacked with magic, his movement showed that he may have learned from Plegia."

"A Plegian using magic wearing a tactician's garb..." Say'ri suddenly seemed disturbed. "Then I have a good feeling this is an enemy. Everyone, be wary of this foe. I fear he may be too tough to handle alone."

"Yes milady!" The soldiers responded. Each then headed off in a different direction. Leaving Say'ri alone.

_("It doesn't make sense...if he survived, why would he be here? I have to find him, I made a promise to keep Chon'sin safe.") _Say'ri then rushed off in search of the mysterious enemy.

In the castle courtyard, there wandered the mysterious enemy, dressing in a tactician's robe. He wore a hood over his head, and was reading a book intensely. He walked around a fountain endlessly, turning each page within the book.

"hmm...this book has so many certain spots marked in it...Chon'sin is one of these spots, but other than that, I don't know where or why. This castle doesn't seem very fond of me, nor willing to help me decode this. Many of the pages are blank, certain places on a continent are marked...it doesn't make any sense." By the sound of his voice, he seemed very confused.

At that moment ten soldiers approached the man, surrounding him in a circle. The man didn't even look up from his book, as he was too busy trying to figure it out.

"Halt, by the orders of the princess of Chon'sin, we are here to take you in for questioning!" A solider yelled.

Without looking up from his book, the man took a step forward. "I'd gladly talk to your princess. Maybe she could help me. However, you'll have to excuse me as I go to find her."

"Not happening, sir! We have to take you into custody first."

"Right, which is why I shall not stand by and be taken prisoner so easily."

With a wave of his hand, the man fired fire magic at the soldiers. The soldiers moved out of the way and hid behind bushes for safety. Although he seemed to miss, he started a fire along the grass. The fire spread quickly, surrounding the whole courtyard in flames. Soon the man was surrounded by flames, blocking the soldiers out of range.

"No! He's created himself a barrier." A solider exclaimed.

"Not only is he harming the castle, but he is also protecting himself in the process...clever." Another remarked.

"We have to find a attack, but how?" One questioned. "We can't get close with those rising flames in the way."

The man laughed a bit, sounding a bit surprised. "Whoa, who knew I could create a barrier? I must be some sort of genius."

"Then allow me the pleasure of taking that brain of yours for examining!"

Say'ri had appeared behind her fellow soldiers as they watched the smoke rise. "I know a few talented people who would love to investigate a brain...I shall be honored to bring them one!"

"Lady, with all respect, I-"

"I shall not listen to another word you say! You have invaded my home and attacked my friends, and for that I must personally defeat you!" Say'ri then drew out her blade. It was a sharp sword with three points on each side, making it have seven edges.

"(Yen'fay, I ask that you guide me once more.)" Say'ri whispered something to herself before rushing into the fire. She jumped up high, managing to get over the flames. She landed right in front of the man and without hesitation, she lunged for him with a forward attack. The man jumped out of the way however.

"Just who are you and why have you come to Chon'sin?" Say'ri asked, attacking with a downward slash.

"I wish I knew for myself." The man said avoiding the attack. "All I know is that this book I have is-"

"Enough! I won't be deceived!" Say'ri once again charged at him again.

"Is everyone quick to violence around here?" The man sighed as he avoided once more.

"That is extremely ironic of you to say..." Say'ri managed to land a hit on the man, causing him to stumble back and let his hood fall. "Validar!-"

"What?!"

The man had dark black hair, black eyes, and pale white skin. He has a small, pointed nose and the eyes of a regular villager.

"Mikel?!"

"Are you referring to the author of this book?" Mikel asked.

**Out of all the end quotes, Say'ri's touched me the most. Thus, she is the first to find me.**

**This story will not have music, as you guys probably don't listen to it anyway. But instead, it will have ROSTER-LIKE BIOS! xD Each time a "new" character is seen, a Bio will be down here showing what they have been up to since the war ended. ^m^**

**Chrom: The exalt of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. Since Grima's defeat, He has tried his best to become a great leader like his elder sister and runs Ylisse the way he treats his shepherds, yet he misses his closest friend, Mikel, greatly and keeps roster as a memento. He goes out and searches for him whenever he can. **

**STILL the most likely to break things.**

**Frederick: Chrom's right hand man and an excellent Ylissean knight. Since the war ended, Frederick has juggled many jobs between the shepherds and Chrom's well-being. Secretly, he goes off on his own during certain times of the week, although the reason is unknown. Although he always comes back empty handed. **

**The one who eats bear meat the slowest.**

**Lissa: Chrom's younger sister, and somewhat of a tomboy. The Princess of Ylisse, Lissa is always ready with a smile to greet others. Since Grima's defeat, she helps the shepherds restore order to Ylisse by mending those injured by war. She's shown more signs of maturity since Mikel's Sacrifice. She is also the apple of his left eye. **

**The one most likely to play pranks.**

**Morgan: Mikel's daughter from the future, and the apple of his right eye. Like her father, she arrived with no memory, although she's more determined to get them back. After Grima fell, Morgan has built many supports with others like her father, yet hasn't taken a significant other. Mentioning her father around her may cause her to break down into tears. **

**Still the most shamelessly self-driven.**

**Say'ri: The princess of Chon'sin and dignified for the task. With Grima gone, she has been open to all, bot native and non-native. Say'ri teaches a class to those wishing how to use the blade, and those who graduate become Chon'sin swordmasters. With Mikel gone, Say'ri chooses to not think about it often, yet she may mention it after visiting Yen'fey's grave. **

**The most proud of her home.**


	3. Chapter 2: Short Reunions

Chapter 2: Short Reunions

"Fie! It is you...you have returned to us!" Say'ri suddenly started to cry in front of Mikel.

"My apologies lady, but I'm afraid you have me confused with another." Mikel looked at her a bit confused.

"What source of foolishness is this? If you are not him, then why do you resemble him?! Your clothes, your face, your voice...Am I being tricked?"

"I wish I could answer that myself. You may be right, but my mind draws a blank." He scratched his head. "The only thing I have is this book marked with places."

"That book...it looks familiar to my eyes..." Say'ri could not stop staring at the book. "Come, we must put out this fire right away, there is much to be done!"

"But what about-"

"There is no time!" Say'ri jumped over Mikel and slashed at the fountain behind him, shattering it to pieces. The water flew in multiple directions, dousing the ring of fire. However it didn't put out the fire completely, it was low enough to get by without getting harmed. Say'ri then took ahold of the young boy's hand and pulled him along to her soldiers. "Quick, retrieve some rice and raw fish for this man, it is of utter importance!" Say'ri told the units. "Clean up this mess I have made while I discuss business with this man. Do not disturb us until I give my word."

"But Milady-" One began.

"Fie! Do not question me right now!" She turned to walk away, but turned back for a moment. "And send word of this incident to Exalt Chrom of the Ylissean League. Tell him that I need to speak with him right away!" With that, Say'ri walked off into the castle, dragging the poor man with her.

_Back in Ylisse..._

"This is your last chance Frederick! Either join me in my search or stay here and defend the castle!" Chrom yelled as he stood across the field from Frederick.

"I am sorry Milord, but after this, my decision shall be neither, and the same goes for you!" Frederick called back as he mounted his horse.

The two were in the middle of the training grounds, an open field with no real hazards. On the sidelines were Lissa and Morgan, both serving as spectators to the match. Lissa kept her staff held close, while Morgan flipped through the pages of the roster to find her father's notes.

"Okay boys, first one to be knocked down loses!" Lissa called. "No foul play is to be allowed during this match, and no overboard attacks! I can only heal you guys so many times." She sighed as she pulled out a sucker from her coin pouch. She tapped Morgan on the shoulder with it. "Hey Morgan, want a piece of candy while you study?" She asked, getting the girl's attention.

Morgan took the sucker and unwrapped it with a smile. "Thanks mom, I was just thinking about getting a snack while I sit and read! But then I had to think of what kind of snack I wanted, and I'm still in the mood for a few! But a sucker will gladly do!" She then popped the sucker in her mouth and continued to flip through the pages.

"You remind me of your father in so many ways." Lissa smiled. "You both overwork yourselves, always thinking brightly, wicked smart..."

"Come on mom, you're making me blush!" Morgan blushed as she focused on the book.

"Okay, okay, I'll just watch your Uncle fight for now." Lissa giggled.

As Lissa turned to watch the fight, she saw Chrom and Frederick charging for each other. Chrom had decided to use his Exalted Falchion while Frederick decided to use an iron lance. Chrom jumped up as Frederick lunged at him, managing to jump over the man's horse. He turned around and slashed from the back, but Frederick countered with his lance. He managed to push Chrom away, and followed up with a forward attack. The Great Lord took the attack, but shook it off and followed up with an upward thrust from his sword. He managed to hit Frederick, but the man did not seem phased by this. Instead Frederick managed to attack Chrom again, causing Chrom to grunt in pain. Chrom dashed forward to attack, but Frederick dodged the attack. However Chrom followed up the attack with a jump attack. This caught Frederick off guard, but he managed to guard against it with his shield. He then struck with his lance, but Chrom blocked it with his sword. Chrom then struck with a sideway slash that hit Frederick off his horse. Frederick fell to the ground, meeting the edge of Chrom's blade as soon as he sat up.

"...I yield." Frederick sighed, not wanting to admit it. "Always impressive, as usual Milord."

"The same goes for you Frederick the Wary." Chrom smiled.

"Yay Chrom!" Lissa cheered from the sidelines. Morgan was clapping alongside her mother, she even had the book closed. "Way to show Frederick that nothing changes your mind! Although that isn't always a good thing."

"Frederick, have you decided?" Chrom asked, ignoring Lissa's remark. "Shall you join us in our search?" Chrom put away his sword and extended his hand.

"Of course Milord. It is my duty to keep both you and the princess safe." Frederick said as he took Chrom's hand. As he pulled him up Lissa and Morgan walked over to them. Morgan had put her nose back within the roster.

"Hey, there's a whole map of Ylisse and Valm in here." Morgan remarked. "There's also little side notes about people dad has met!"

"Really?" Lissa peaked over her shoulder. "Any side notes about me in there? Or better yet...what about Chrom or Frederick?" A smirk appeared across the girl's face.

"Wha-" Chrom looked over and saw the two looking in the book.

"I hope these side notes aren't degrading." Frederick laughed nervously.

"Aha! Here's one about mom." Morgan noticed. She read it quickly. "...aww. That's father all right."

"What? What did it say?" Lissa asked.

"It said, "She's the cutest when she snorts, and very clever when it comes to pranks. I look forward to having a prank day with her." That sounds just like father, don't you think?" Morgan chuckled.

"It does sound like him. I don't believed he ever told a lie to anyone." Frederick smiled.

"..." Lissa stood there with a bit of a shocked expression, yet she was blushing.

"All right, I think that's enough for one-" Chrom began.

"Wait, here's one about Uncle Chrom!" Morgan excitedly cried. "...oh, this one's interesting. "I once overhead Chrom and his fiancée in their tent. I know you're supposed to practice before marriage, but this may be overkill." Sounds like someone couldn't keep it in their pants!" Morgan teased.

Chrom was furiously blushing as he remembered that night. "I-I didn't know he overheard us..."

"Milord, I remember that night too." Frederick remarked. "You were definitely in a good mood the next day."

"I heard it as well, but I don't think he was that loud." Lissa thought out loud. "Even though I was on the other side of the camp...maybe I just have good hearing..."

"Okay, let's stop with the remarks." Chrom asked.

_Back in Chon'sin..._

Within the dining hall of Chon'sin say Say'ri and her dear friend with no memory. He sat there, eating his rice and raw fish, and he enjoyed it greatly. He was already on his third bowl. Yet Say'ri ate at a calm pace as she sat next to him. She kept her eyes on him most of the time, wondering what could have caused him to lose his memory and why he had a blank book with nothing but a map inside and his name. After a few moments of silence and his fourth bowl, Say'ri tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to look up.

"If I may, can I look at this book of yours?" She asked him. Without a response, he nodded and continued eating. He was more focused on the food for the moment. Say'ri took the book and examined it. The book wasn't very appealing by its' cover. As she turned the pages, she noticed that all were empty except for the back. The back had a map of Ylisse and Valm, with many places marked. Say'ri suddenly understood why he was so confused. The book was just as much of an enigma as Mikel himself. She placed the book down and looked at him. "Do you really remember nothing of the time we shared? The battles, the conversations...all of it is no longer in your head?"

The man stopped eating and looked at her. "I can't remember anything...I woke up in a field with that book. It was blank, but it had that name in it. Is it my name?" He asked softly, as if he was scared.

"Aye, 'tis what we would all called you. Although on rare occasions, I have heard others call you other things...both good and bad." Say'ri chuckled as she watched his bewilderment.

"So my name is Mikel...I like it." The man said. "If you know me, maybe you could tell me about myself. Perhaps I could get some of my memories back."

"Of course, I shall strive to tell you all that I know." Say'ri smiled. "You are well known for your gift of tactics. You were apart of an army called the shepherds, who tried to keep order between the countries in Ylisse. Yet when war broke out, very few casualties were met thanks to you. I always wanted to meet you personally...hearing much of your tales have even reached Chon'sin. When you and the shepherds came to Valm and out paths crossed, I felt overjoyed that someone of your talents would help me restore glory to my home."

"Did I succeed?" Mikel asked with a hint of wonder in his eye.

"Aye, very greatly, I might add. Alas, more of your past came to take you away, and you sacrificed yourself to give us a bright future...all this happened five years ago." A tear came to her eye. "We all hoped that one day you would come home, but we had to move on with our lives. I can't say for the others, but I almost lost hope of your return. You made a promise to me and I always wanted you to keep it."

"A promise?" He asked.

"Not so much as YOU promised, it is more of something I promised myself to do. We once had many conversations on how Chon'sin differed from Ylisse. One of those conversations came to be about a tree called the cherry. You were so interested in seeing one in person, I wanted to bring you to Chon'sin to show you...If you would like to see one yourself, then you may look out the window behind us."

After excusing himself from the table, Mikel got up and looked out the window behind him as Say'ri told him. He saw a small garden filled with flowering plants. There was a tree that was lined with pink blossoms branching out. It stood out from the rest, seeming to be the only one in the entire garden. It seemed to make the garden shine within the sunlight.

"That tree..." Mikel muttered to himself. "I've..."

"It is a wonderful sight, is it not?" Say'ri smiled, standing behind him. " 'Twas lucky that you returned when they blossomed."

"Nrgh...my head.." Mikel suddenly grabbed onto his head and leaned on the windowsill. Say'ri put her hands on his shoulder, pulling him back up.

"Mikel! What is wrong?!" She asked in a panic. "Are you in need of a healer?"

"...wha..." Mikel suddenly stopped moving. He stared forward.

"What is it?" Say'ri asked, more worried.

"I...I remember seeing this tree..." He muttered. "It was in your painting!"

-_flashback_-

_"What a lovely tree... But why are the leaves that color?" Mikel asked, examining the painting._

_" 'Tis a tree called the cherry." Say'ri answered. "The pink you call out are its blossoms, not its leaves."_

_"Woah, interesting." Mikel stared at the painting. "I've never seen one like it."_

_"Aye, it's unique to Chon'sin and blooms but briefly once a year." Say'ri told him, putting down the paintbrush."_

_"It must be quite a sight." The tactician muttered._

_"It is a dearly-beloved symbol of my people." Say'ri sighed. "The river near my childhood home was lined with these trees. When in full bloom, 'twas a spectacle fit to steal one's breath away. I think of it often, of late..."_

_"Oh...Say'ri?"_

_"Ah, apologies! I lost myself in nostalgia, it seems." Say'ri chuckled slightly. "I don't know what came over me."_

_"No, not at all. I enjoy listening to your stories." Mikel smiled at her gleefully._

_"Saying so is the greatest reward you could offer." Say'ri was now blushing. "My thanks."_

_-end of flashback-_

"You...you remember my painting?!" Say'ri was suddenly filled with joy.

"Not only your painting, but also you!" He smiled. "The princess of Chon'sin!"

Say'ri hugged him as tight as she could, wrapping her hands around his neck by accident. Mikel hugged back even though the swordmaster was slowly squeezing the air out of him. She even picked him up off the ground and tossed him in the air. However, he was glad to have remembered one person out of his life.

"To think you have remembered so quickly, it is a miracle!" She finally let go of him and he gasped for air. "But do you remember anyone else? You have a wide variety of friends and family to remember."

"Hmm...I don't...I can't...not right now..." Mikel held his head in pain and grunted. Say'ri placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fie, rest for a while. I know some friends of ours who would be glad to help you out. I shall make the necessary preparations. You may stay in the room next to mine if you wish." She smiled softly at her friend.

"...Wait, wasn't the room next to yours Yen'fey's?" Mikel asked. "You two were so close...I can only imagine..."

"Nay, for he stayed across from my room." She chuckled. "The one next to mine is for guest. Now begone; go get some rest right now!"

"Yes ma'am." Mikel chuckled and walked out of the hall. Say'ri could hear him asking where he could find the guest room. Say'ri walked out of the dining hall the same way he did, and approached one of the guards.

"Milady, what I can do for you today?" The guard asked.

"I need you to contact a few people immediately, starting with the closest." Say'ri asked. "Two reside in Rosanne, two in Wyvern Valley, one on the Garden of Giants, and one in the Mila tree. Tell each one of these people that I wish to speak to them immediately."

"And these people are?"

"Virion and Cherche of Rosanne, Gerome and Nah of Wyvern Valley, Priam of the Garden of Giants, and Lady Tiki of the Mila tree."

"Yes Milady!"

**My flashback is apart of my A support with Say'ri. Her promise is based off her S support. ^-^**

**And my my, Morgan may have gotten her hands on some dirt of the Army xD**

**Anyways, the next few chapters will have The last 6 names mentioned. Along with a 7th secret member. Also, Chrom and the gang will finally get Say'ri's message, but how will they get to Chon'sin? Another character has the answer x3**

**Again, more hints in here of some things. Did you find them?**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Adventure

Chapter 3: A new adventure

"So now that we can go out and look, where do we start looking?" Lissa asked the two as they sat in the dining hall for lunch.

After the training match, the four decided to take a small lunch break. Although Chrom was eager to start on the search, he knew he couldn't do it on an empty stomach. Thus, the four went to the dining hall of the castle. Chrom had taken a small sandwich. Lissa and Morgan both took salads, as they both claimed they were on a diet. Frederick took a small piece of venison. Morgan managed to put the roster down long enough to eat with her family.

"I say we should look around Ylisse for a start." Frederick suggested. "Perhaps we could find a lead."

Chrom took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at Frederick. "I'm not so sure we'd find much leads here. If he were seen, odds are it would have been reported."

"Well that stinks. We have so many open fields to search." Lissa whined. "I wish we had a lead."

"I'm sure a lead will come soon Lissa." Chrom said before taking another bite.

"Yeah, but exactly WHEN is soon?" Lissa pouted as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"Don't worry mom, we'll find a lead, I'm sure we just aren't thinking wise enough!" Morgan hugged her mother.

At that moment a solider approached their table. He wore a black uniform with a silver plate in the middle. On the sides of the plate were two purple parts of the armor extending upward to the man's collar bone. On his arms were white shoulder pads marked with purple stripes.

"Excuse me Milord, but I bring urgent news." The solider saluted the group at the table.

"Yes?" Frederick answered, receiving a look from Chrom.

"I bear a message from Princess Say'ri of Chon'sin. She request that you meet with her immediately." The solider told them.

"I see, what happened?" Chrom asked.

"The castle was attacked by a stranger. He tried to set the whole place on fire, but the princess managed to safely put out the fire and apprehend the stranger. However she requests that you see her immediately. It is of dire importance."

"hmm...I don't like the sound of this milord." Frederick said. "If Say'ri's home was attacked, it could mean another war."

"Right. I don't like the looks of this either." Chrom put down his sandwich and stood. "Thank you for the message, tell her we are on our way."

"Yes, sir." The soldier then walked out of the room.

"Why do you think Say'ri was attacked?" Morgan asked as she picked up the roster and flipped though it. "If anything, she's one you don't wanna mess with."

"We'll just have to go see for ourselves." Chrom said. As the others stood Morgan remained seated. "Something wrong Morgan?"

"Well...the roster is supposed to have data on all of the shepherds...but I can't find anything on Say'ri." Morgan looked saddened. "There's a blank page between Cousin Lucina and Basilio. I remember that Say'ri was in between, but now the whole page is blank." She showed them the book. Sure enough, on the left side was a picture of Lucina, Chrom's future daughter. On the right was a blank page. Morgan turned the page to see a picture of Basilio, the West-Khan of Regna Ferox. "There isn't a page ripped out or anything. It's just blank, but I'm not sure why...I hope it isn't because I flipped through it too fast." Morgan sighed.

"Strange...maybe the book is getting old and is losing power like tomes when they get closer to breaking?" Lissa suggested.

"Whatever it may be, I suggest we focus on it later." Frederick said. "For now, we best head to Chon'sin and assist Say'ri."

"Right, but...how will we get there?" Chrom asked. "Last time, we had to borrow ships from Plegia...and that's something I never want to do again, no matter what the circumstance..."

"You think Ferox gained some ships in then recent years?" Lissa asked. "If so, it could save us the trip across the border."

"I think we should go find out." Chrom smirked.

"But Milord, it is a long march to Ferox." Frederick asked. "I suggest Pegasi and horses would be an exceptional way of transport."

"We would have to take a small force with us then if we want to lower time." Morgan closed the book, looking a bit depressed. "If we count Frederick's horse...then we can only take eight to port Ferox."

"Well the four of us are going for sure!" Lissa smiled. "Annnnnnd, that means Chrom has to ask his wife."

A snicker escaped from both her and Frederick's lips as Chrom began to blush. "And why is that funny?" He asked.

"Because you have to interrupt her daily training regimen." Lissa chuckled.

"Forgive me, Milord, but it is always interesting when you interrupt Queen Sully for such things." Frederick could not help but hide his grin.

" *sigh* I guess we better go find her..." Chrom could not stop blushing.

"I don't get it, what's funny about Uncle Chrom and Aunt Sully?" Morgan asked, looking confused.

Lissa then turned to her child. "Oh that's right, you've never seen them argue! Don't worry, you'll understand soon. Besides, Chrom never wins anyway w-"

"LISSA!"

_Back at Chon'sin..._

The sun seemed to set behind the castle of Chon'sin as the sky turned a vivid orange. Birds flew through the sky at a slow pace, and the clouds drifted by even slower. Say'ri stood in her bedroom and watched the birds fly though the sky as she smiled to herself. She could overhead Mikel in the next room, enjoying himself another Chon'sin delicacy. She heard a knock on her door. She shook her head out of her thoughts and turned to answer the door. Awaiting her was a solider.

"Milady, all have been informed of your curious greeting, and each have sent a message." A solider reported.

"Great, what have they said?" Say'ri asked.

"Well Sir Virion and Lady Cherche both stated that they will come first thing in the morning, as Rosanne is a far ride from here, and as I arrived during something...extremely private, if you understand my meaning..."

"Fie! Do not talk about such things around me!" Say'ri blushed furiously. "Such thoughts make me uncomfortable...and of my comrades, no less."

"My apologies princess." The soldier stepped back a bit in fright of her. "Anyways... Gerome and Nah are both on their way and should arrive before nightfall strikes if all goes according to their schedule. Sir Priam shall also arrive first thing in the morning, as he has many battles to do that will run into the night. And as for lady Tiki...she has been out all day, according to her house sitter. She promised to deliver the messages as soon as she came home."

"Aye, Lady Tiki stays out all day, as she sleeps for days on end." Say'ri smiled. "Thank you, you are relieved of your duties for the night." The solider turned around and walked off, and Say'ri gently closed the door. Her mind drifted to her comrades, as many have gotten married before she met them. The simple thought of it made her blush. She tried to rid herself of these thoughts but her mind was stuck. She heard another knock on her door minutes later, and she snapped out of her unusual thoughts and answered. This time awaiting her outside was Mikel.

"Say'ri, I believe this is yours." Mikel was holding a blue tome that had a zigzag design on the cover. He placed it in Say'ri's hands and smiled. "It has many pictures in it of people dressed similar to you. I assume they must be from Chon'sin as well."

"This is my snapshot tome." Say'ri muttered under her breath.

"Snapshot tome?"

"A comrade of ours sold it to me, as her and her sisters make special tomes for special purposes on rare occasions." Say'ri then suddenly had a ghastly look on her face. "Her many, many sisters..." A blush arose on her cheeks.

"Well I'd like to meet this comrade soon." Mikel smiled.

"Come, there is something I have always wanted to do with you." Say'ri suddenly pulled him into her room and shut the door. The tactician looked around her room. It was coated in yellow paint that made it have a bright feel to it. She had a queen-sized bed lined with black sheets and pillows. She also had a mirror above a nearby nightstand. She had a dresser to the side of the room, lined with many pictures across the top.

"Woah...I never expected your room to be so-"

"Before you say it, It is not "girly". It is merely a replica of my childhood room in said childhood house." Say'ri looked serious, but let out a small giggle.

"I see..." Was the only response the tactician could muster. "Now what's this thing you've always wanted to do with me?"

Say'ri blushed furiously once more. "Fie! Must everyone keep making me blush on this night?!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"It is of none concern, just...be wary on how you say things...It sends chills down my spine."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, I've always wanted us to take a picture with this snapshot tome, but the right time never seemed to approach." Say'ri gave him a sincere smile. "If now is not an opportune time, then strike me with a powerful blade!"

"Hah! Okay then, let's take a picture!"

Mikel then stood beside Say'ri and stared at the tome with a huge smile. Say'ri giggled and walked over to her dresser. She opened the tome up to a blank page and then walked back over to Mikel. She stood beside him with a shy smile on her face. He wrapped one arm around her and resumed his smile, making a faint blush appear on her cheeks. She placed an arm around him as well and smiled. "Now when you are prepared, just say Chon'sin with me."

"Hah, I'll be glad to!" He beamed. He then sat on the windowsill, keeping his arm around Say'ri, although she had to move her arm. "Ready."

"On the number three. One...two...three..."

"Chon'sin!" They both smiled.

The snapshot tome flashed a bright light for a quick second, then faded away. The light was so bright that Mikel rubbed his eyes for a brief moment. Say'ri walked over to the tome and saw that their picture was now in one of the blank pages. She smiled to herself and slowly closed the book. "You have my thanks, Mikel." She softly said. "You have done so much for me and my people. Chon'sin owes you a great debt."

"No, I need no recognition. Just seeing you smile is good enough." He could not stop smiling.

"It is best we retire for the night, tomorrow may not be such as relaxing as today."

"Right, thanks again for all your help Say'ri. I owe YOU a debt more than anyone."

"Think nothing of the thought." Say'ri giggled.

"The same goes for you." The man giggled, and with that, he walked out of her room. Say'ri stared as he left.

"I just noticed he is shorter than me...cute."

_Not too far from Chon'sin..._

"Today was a nice day to be outside." Said a girl. This girl had green hair tied up in a ponytail with red ribbons. She had long, pointed ears and wore a crested-shaped ordainment on her hair. She wore red clothing and a pink cape. She also wore pink cloth tied to her wrists. She seemed to wear pink socks as pink was sticking out of her red boots. "It seemed as though a huge weight was lifted. Everyone in the towns were in a good mood. It's hard to believe such happy times have returned to us." The girl looked up at the sky. The sun was about to set. "Oh, night's almost here. I better get back home; the stars are supposed to be bright tonight."

"TIKI!" Shouted a voice.

The girl turned to see another girl wearing nothing but red clothes, and a red cape to match. She had yellow stripes going down her boots and a yellow triangle on her chest pointing downwards. She wore white cuffs on her wrists and had her hair also tied up in a bun, which was also red.

"Anna?" Tiki said to her bewilderment. "What are you-"

"No time for chit chat this time. We gotta move to Chon'sin ASAP." Anna said with a worried look.

"Is Say'ri in trouble?"

"No, even better, she wants to speak with us immediately! And this shopkeeper's gotta hunch it's extremely great news."

"How can you tell?" Tiki asked.

"Hmmm...well there has been a recent report of a small man in tactician's uniform causing a bit of a ruckus in Chon'sin." Anna smirked. "I say we go check it out. It could be-"

"Mikel's back?!" Tiki's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Woah, easy there dragon. For all we know it could be Validar. His name WAS heard amongst the attack on the castle today..."

"What?!"

"I can explain more on the way. Either this is the big sale of the millennium, or the biggest, most saddest shop fail ever."

"Let's not waste any time, to Chon'sin!"

Tiki pulled out a small, gray stone wrapped with a white lining. She held the stone up high over her head in her hand. Suddenly giant, pink petals emerged from the ground and wrapped around the girl like a flower waiting to bloom. In the blink of an eye, the petals were blown away as a rainbow of colors emerged from the inside. Tiki now emerged as a dragon from the inside, spreading her wings out and taking to the sky, yet she remained close to the ground. Tiki had the same skin color as her hair, although the wings were a darker version of said color. Anna jumped onto the dragon's back, and Tiki took off and flew off into the opposite direction of the sunset.

_Back in Ylisse..._

"Hiiiiiiii-YA!"

A woman dressed in red armor had slashed a training dummy in half with her lance. She had certain parts not covered by her armor, such as her shoulders and. She had red hair that was ruffled up more like a guy's hairstyle rather than long and down like a girl's. She had a white line down her boots, only they were directed upward. She smirked as she turned around to see the dummy sliced in half vertically. "Heh, what do ya know? First time all day I made a line down before cutting off the head." She sighed to herself. "Still, I should drag Chrom's arse down here for some training."

"I'm right here Sully." Chrom had walked up to her from the back gate of the castle.

"Dammit Chrom, shouldn't you be inside getting served dinner or whatever?" Sully asked her husband.

"No, we have more important matters to attend to. I've been looking for you all day. We're heading to Ferox tonight, and we planned on taking horses."

"Oh, so you were gonna tell me to stay home and cook some damn packable lunches again?" Sully teased. "I suppose you also want me to get in the tub and wash your-"

"Heh, of course not, but that second part can be done later. Lucina and Kjelle can be watched by another well-trusted shepherd if you wish." Chrom laughed, referring to their two young daughters. "But we need to go soon, as we need to get to Chon'sin right away."

"Chon'sin? Isn't that the one country that old-fashion lady was from?" Sully questioned, trying to remember.

"Say'ri..."

"Oh yea, her! The one who took her brother down without letting him even touch her. Damn was she strong."

"Um...she claimed her brother was not fighting his best."

"Oh don't tell me he LET his sister kill him!" Damn these family bonds..."

"I can understand why...I wouldn't be able to turn my sword on Lissa or Emm if they turned-"

"Anyways, why are we going to Ferox?"

"We have to use the port there to leave by sea, and we also need permission to not only use their docks, but to borrow a boat."

"I told you to have a boat built next time you needed to go across sea, didn't I?"

"I know, I should have listened..."

"Damn right you arse-head!" Sully then pulled her husband into a firm handshake. "But I still love you ya bastard."

"Thanks Sully, I-"

"Now how many are going on this trip?" She interrupted.

"Sully, please stop interrupting me." Chrom thought aloud.

"Oh, so now you want ME to stop interrupting YOU?!" Sully raised her lance at Chrom.

"Peace, Sully! What's gotten into you? You were so calm a moment ago..."

"Well, for starters, you interrupted me during my training! I just kept my mouth shut because I actually wanted you as a partner at the moment."

While Sully gave Chrom a harsh lecture, Morgan, Lissa, and Frederick watched nearby in the shadows.

"Woah, it IS funny to see Uncle Chrom get yelled at!" Morgan laughed.

"See, I told you didn't I?" Lissa giggled. "Chrom just makes simple mistakes."

"Should we perhaps save milord so we can be moving?" Frederick asked with a smile.

"I got it!" Lissa grinned and walked up to the couple.

"All right you two, let's get a move on, we got a castle to defend." Lissa clapped her hands in an impatient manner as she approached the two.

"Wait, we have to go help her defend her castle?" Sully asked.

"Apparently, it was attacked by a single stranger today, but-"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

"..." Chrom simply followed his wife to the stables, ignoring the amount of giggles that came from the princesses and the knight.

**A page missing from the roster? How could this happen?**

**Anyways, Tiki and Anna are on the way to Chon'sin, while Chrom and the gang head to Regna Ferox!**

**Tiki: The Voice of the divine dragon who has been around for ages. literally. Since Grima's downfall, she has spent much more time with humans, but also sleeps for days on end. Although mature, she tends to let out her child-like side around her close friends. Since Mikel's departure, she often speaks of him fondly, but also refuses to answer any questions about any feelings that imply other things.**  
**The longest sleeper.**

**Anna: One of the many, many enigmatic merchants found throughout the lands. Since Grima's defeat, she's sold more merchandise than before, to which results that she is almost always in a good mood, and even more in a selling mood. She talks very sweet about Mikel around her sisters, although she can't remember exactly which sisters have heard the tale.**  
**The one with the most secrets.**

**Sully: The no-nonsense queen of Ylisse. Being called "The Woman to End All Men," Sully is actually sweet, a side that rarely shows to even her family. She endlessly trains since the defeat of Grima, but is known to take sporadic breaks and even train solo nowadays. Since the loss of her training buddy Mikel, Sully has occasionally paid Miriel a visit in her library.**  
**The one you don't want in the kitchen making you a sandwich.**


	5. Chapter 4: Secret of the Roster

Chapter 4: Secret of the Roster

"So, explain more Anna. Exactly how do you know about these things?" Tiki asked as the two flew to Chon'sin throughout the nighttime sky.

"While you were out today, a soldier from Chon'sin came to your home." Anna told her. "After selling him a few things I asked him why you were needed. He said that today, the castle was attacked, almost being set on fire. Yet Say'ri, being the loveable princess she is, managed to put out the fire and take in the culprit. The solider said he heard her say Validar while fighting the man. Which is why I'm not jumping to conclusions yet. She asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the day and has been with the man, asking him many questions. Apparently, she even fed him food. That part makes me think it may be our little tactician. Why else would she give food to the enemy?"

"Say'ri has shown a lot more compassion over the years." Tiki said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she took the enemy in. Although I would question her decision. But do you really think this could be Validar? I saw him killed with my own eyes."

"And we also saw Mikel disappear with our own eyes." Anna reminded her. "Plus, according to Chrom, he killed Validar once before he ruled Plegia. This shopkeeper has an odd feeling about this."

"Right, Say'ri could either be in grave danger or she could be the first to tell us she found Mikel." Tiki sighed. "I really hope it's the second choice."

"Even if it isn't, what would Validar be able to do now?" Anna winked. "Grima's gone forever now, so Validar can't conquer the world. He's no Walhart, that's for sure. If anything, he'd have to start a new life."

"I guess you're right. But we know so many who have defied death more than once. I just hope he isn't one of them..."

"Technically, he already IS one of them."

"Which makes me all the more worried."

"Well we can go find out now, there's Say'ri's castle." Anna pointed down to a small castle with a blue roof. Lights were coming out of every window. Tiki landed in the front of the castle, startling the guards posted out in front of it. The stone reappeared in her hands and she transformed back into her normal form. Anna hopped off of her back and walked up to the soldiers who blocked her way upon her first footstep. "Hi there, darlings. We received a message earlier from Princess Say'ri to come immediately. So may we please pass on through? And maybe you could tell us where we can find our dear princess." Anna gave an innocent smile.

"We were told to be on the lookout for Lady Tiki." One solider said.

"We weren't told to look out for anyone else." The other said, pointing his spear at Anna.

"Careful, love. I do more than just cut prices and sell items." Anna smirked.

Tiki took a step forward and stood beside Anna. "This is my friend Anna. She took the message while I was not home, so I only found it fair to bring her along. All we know that it is of utter importance that we come here."

The two guards looked at each other. Then they both walked aside, allowing the two entry in the castle. "You can find Princess Say'ri in her chambers. Ask one of the guards up ahead to show you the way."

"Thank you." Tiki smiled as she and Anna walked ahead. "Boy, this place is heavily guarded."

"Please, I could easily sneak in here. They have so many spots unguarded. All I need to do is sneak into a window." Anna giggled.

"Anna, now may not be the best time to say things like that out loud." Tiki elbowed her in the rib quickly as they approached more guards at the front door. "Good evening, may we be escorted to Princess Say'ri's room? It is an emergency."

The guard simply nodded and turned around. He unlocked the door to the castle and opened it as he walked inside. Anna and Tiki followed him. The hallway they went through was huge, but narrow. It had purple painted walls, after their leader's colors. There were small, yellow lamps on each side of the walls, lined up in a row. The man then turned right, going up a flight of stairs. The two girls followed him to another hallway, only this one was wider than the last. The walls of this hallway were white, after there previous leader. These halls were lined with black lamps that made a ring of light appear on the floor, giving the floor a spot pattern. The solider turned to the left this time, then stepped aside. The hallway they were in were shorter than the others, as it only had two doors on the right side. "Princess Say'ri's room is at the end of this hallway. Please be quite, as there is a guest on this floor who was instructed by the princess to rest."

"Thanks you so much sir." Tiki thanked the guard as he walked away.

"They certainly seem stiff around here." Anna frowned. "Even more stiff than Frederick."

"And here I thought that wasn't possible." Tiki frowned as well. "Well, let us go find Say'ri and speak with her."

The two started down the short hallway. They walked past a white door and stopped at the next one, which was black. Anna quietly knocked on the door. At first, there was no answer. Anna knocked again. "Hello, anyone home?" Again, there was no answer. "Maybe she's asleep."

"Try knocking harder." Tiki said.

Anna knocked harder on the door.

"Just a moment, I shall be right out." Came Say'ri's voice from the other side.

"Okay, she's not asleep." Anna chuckled. She looked at Tiki, who had her eyes closed. "Aw, come on Tiki, you can't be asleep already."

"No, I'm awake. It's just that...something feels off about this hallway. I can't quite put it, but it feels...strong. Power like mine..."

"Maybe you're feeling the intruder's power from deep within the castle."

The door beside Say'ri's room then opened. The two girls looked to see a young man with black hair walk sleepily out of the room. He had black eyes and pale white skin. He had a small, pointed nose and the eyes of a regular villager. He also wore a tactician's outfit. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the two girls, who were grinning. He yawned and stared at them.

"You..." Tiki had a look of amazement on her face.

"I don't believe it." Anna looked stunned.

At that moment Say'ri walked out of her room. She then noticed the two girls staring at the boy. "And thus, the surprise is ruined." She sighed.

Tiki ran to the boy and knocked him to the ground in a hug. Anna walked over and smiled as the boy coughed under the girl's weight and hug. Say'ri walked over and pulled Tiki off of the boy. As she pouted, Anna then embraced the boy, only with a more tender hug. He lay there, dumbfounded by the sudden affection. Anna then got up and smiled, giving the boy a chance to stand.

"Well, I'm sure that wasn't the welcome back you expected." Anna laughed.

"My apologies for invading your personal space, Mikel." Tiki blushed.

" (Here it comes...)" Say'ri could not help but grin, although she was worried.

"Um...thanks." Mikel smiled as he dusted himself off.

"..." Tiki suddenly realized that something was wrong. "Mar-Mar, is something wrong?" Tiki asked, without thinking.

"Mar-Mar?" The other three suddenly asked. A blush appeared on the tactician's face, although it was not nearly as noticeable as the one on Tiki's cheeks.

"Oh, I did it again! Forgive me, Mikel!" Tiki's whole face became a furious red as she looked down at the ground. "Gods, the resemblance between you two is STILL uncanny."

"Lady Tiki, how do you mean?" Say'ri placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't the legendary Hero-King the one you called Mar-Mar?" Anna asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mar-Mar..." Mikel's blush slowly faded. He clutched his head suddenly again. "Gods, not again...Nrgh!"

Tiki and Anna both directed their attention to Mikel. They both started to walk to him but Say'ri stopped them both. "It is for the best, just let it play out." She said. As soon as she finished, Mikel stopped clutching his head and stared at the three girls.

"..."

"Mikel, are you ok?" Tiki asked.

"...I...I remember!"

_-Flashback-_

_"Remember when you told me about your friendship with King Marth?" Mikel asked._

_"Yes? What of it?" Tiki asked, a bit confused._

_"Um...You were referring to THE King Marth, right? The man from two millennia ago? Well, he's a distant relation to Chrom, is he not?"_

_"Well, that is correct."_

_"Hmm...So, I was wondering, wouldn't Chrom resemble him more than me?"_

_"No, perhaps because Chrom is not like Marth. He is much more direct, and committed to what he believes is right. Chrom might more resemble a different ancestor, from the age I was born in. Another great man in their line, from 1000 years before Marth...But the Marth of my time was wise and fair, and won hearts with his kindness." Tiki sighed._

_"Woah, I see." The tactician was in awe. "So when you say I resemble Marth, you weren't talking about my appearance." He beamed a smile._

_"No, I was referring to your soul." Tiki faintly smiled. "An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you, Mikel. Just as it did wise King Marth."_

_"I see. Well, that is...most flattering. I don't know what to say." His face suddenly became serious, as now he did not know what to say. "..."_

_"What is it, Mar-Mar?" Tiki asked, smiling more._

_"Uh...Mar-Mar?" Mikel suddenly blushed as he stared at the manakete._

_"Ah! Forgive me!" Tiki suddenly became embarrassed. "I was in the habit of calling Marth by that name...It must have slipped out by mistake. Gracious, the resemblance is so uncanny, it's making me forget what millennium it is!"_

_"Heh, I suppose there are worse people to be mistaken for..." He laughed, but he also sighed._

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Tiki then hurried off away from the boy, leaving him to himself._

_"Hmm...Actually, I must admit, I rather enjoyed the attention..."_

_-End of flashback-_

"Although I still enjoy the attention, it's even better to know you haven't forgotten me." He smiled, causing Tiki to blush even more.

"Wait, he said he remembered...you mean you forgot?" Anna asked.

"Sadly, Mikel has lost his memories upon returning to us." Say'ri sighed. "He remembered me by a tree I had once painted. I believe the key to recovering his past memories lay within his past events with us."

"Say'ri may have a point." Tiki added, her blush slightly dying. "I accidently called Mikel...by that name in one of our conversations...and gods, to hear him tell it is even more embarrassing." Her blushing became worst.

"Hmm...I take it you don't remember me then, do you?" Anna seemed saddened by this news.

"Hmm..." The tactician stared at her.

"Maybe this will help." Anna slowly unbuttoned her collar.

"Anna!" Tiki yelled.

"Relax, you dirty-minded thing." Anna pouted. "I'm just showing him something." Anna revealed a small, yellow necklace hanging around her neck. She leaned in closer to Mikel so that the necklace was inches away from his face.

"...That necklace."

"You gave it to me, remember?"

"Nrgh..." This time he didn't clutch his head, but he closed his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello, Anna." The tactician greeted the trickster. "Um...I brought you something."_

_"Mmm?" He handed her a small box wrapped up in a red bow. "Ooh! A present? For me?!"_

_"Yeah, It's not much, but..." He scratched the back of his head._

_She quickly opened the box and pulled out a small yellow necklace. "Aw, it's a necklace! Thanks, That is SO SWEET!" She smiled. "But, um...Why?"_

_"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"_

_"What? It is? ...Wait, it is! I completely forgot! I'm surprised you even knew." Anna couldn't help but laugh._

_Mikel laughed with her as he patted the book he had in his hand. "I wouldn't let a good friend's birthday slip past unnoticed."_

_"Oh!" His words made her suddenly blush. "I'm a...good friend?"_

_"Yeah, of course you are."_

_"Um...gosh, you really ARE sweet." Anna laughed again._

_"Thanks."_

_"hmm..." Still blushing, Anna seemed lost in thought._

_"Huh? Something wrong?"_

_"Nom I'm just...realizing something. People say "it's the thought that counts"...and it's actually true."_

_"Oh, you realized that because of my gift?" Mikel smiled even more._

_"Yes, I did. And you know what, Mikel?" She gave him a soft hug. "You're right. Some things money can't buy." She was silent as he pulled away. "..."_

_"Come on, let's go out and celebrate." Mikel laughed. "I've prepared some nice places to visit that'll save us a coin." He looked at her. "You ok, you look like you want to say something important."_

_"No...I feel like staying at home and just spending time with you for now." Anna shook her head._

_"Great, then let's go to the mess hall and see with we can find a few cakes."_

_-end of flashback-_

"You...you kept my necklace?" Mikel asked stunned.

"Of course silly! This is the one thing I can't put a price on." Anna buttoned her shirt back up. "I've worn it every day since you gave it to me..."

"Anna, I'm glad you kept it. I was afraid you sold it."

"I would never do that, not even for all the money in the world!" Anna looked sincere.

"That...sounds odd, coming from you."

"A lot can happen over five years." Anna smirked.

"I'm sure-wait. Five years?"

"Fie...'tis a detail I neglected to tell..." Say'ri sighed.

"You've been gone for five years, Mikel." Tiki told him. "We've been keeping the peace you've secured for us since that day..."

"Everyone from lands far and wide have heard of you. You've become quite popular amongst the world, nowadays." Anna smiled. "You could ask someone about you and odds are they've heard a tale of your deeds."

"I don't think I wanna be famous. I just want to help people." Mikel scratched the back of his head.

"Given that you have no memory of the past, it may not be best to draw attention to yourself now.' Tiki said. "If your memories are triggered by past events...then we'll have to round up everyone together."

"Oh my...that's a LOT of people when you stop and think about it.' Anna frowned.

"Right, which is why I've only told a few. They all live on Valm, so it should not be such a huge crowd." Say'ri smiled. "It may be best to start off small. Such memories coming back to him at once may harm him."

"Do not worry Mikel, we'll take care of your memories." Anna smiled. "You have a shopkeeper's honor on that!"

"Heh heh, I'm glad to have such wonderful friends." Mikel smiled. "Oh. Maybe you two can help me figure this out." He went back into the room. A moment later he came out holding a book. "When I awoke, I had this strange book. It's a real enigma. It's pages are blank, and in the back is a huge map with places marked. I can't figure it out at all."

Tiki took the book from Mikel and opened the back. She looked at the map carefully before passing it on to Anna. "This is a map of Ylisse and Valm...but those places we marked are places we battled at. Why would you awake with a book filled with battle spots."

Anna flipped through the pages. "You always were a mystery, but now you've only gotten worse." She then stopped and flipped back to a page. "...what's this?" Anna showed the two a picture of Say'ri, following a description next to the picture. Stuck around were little sticky notes with scribbles on them. "I thought you said it was blank."

"But it was when I awoke!" Mikel argued.

"It is no lie, Anna. I, too, looked at it before. There were no markings in it at all." Say'ri attested to the tactician's claim. "But...how did my roster entry get inside this book?"

"Roster entry?" Anna asked. "Wait, you've SEEN what's in that thing and never told us."

"Mayhap because I was the first one to question Mikel about it before the roster rescue. I have seen it a few times while working with him. He allowed me a few peeks, and I saw nothing worth gossiping about in my opinion."

"All this time we thought the worst things were in there..." Tiki sighed. "I, for one feel relieved."

"Um...what's-"

"But hold on, doesn't Chrom keep the roster on him at all times?" Anna asked. "I saw Gangrel GIVE him the roster, and that was no easy task for the man."

"True, Gangrel had all of Mikel's notes, all of the alleged dirt on the army, and he just gave it up without a second thought." Tiki thought.

"Excuse me? But what's a-"

"Perhaps this is a new roster?" Say'ri suggested. "After all, if one were to think about it, this is a new Mikel. As he regains his memories, he becomes the old one. Mayhap this is the same with the book-the new roster becoming the old one."

"Wow, so the roster is like a tome or something?" Anna asked.

"It would explain how it magically retrieves data on all our comrades." Tiki added.

"GIRLS!"

the three looked at an upset Mikel. "What in Gods name is a roster?"

"Oh...that's right. You have no memory on it." Anna sighed. "Well, to put it bluntly, it's just a book you keep your strategies in and info about your friends, such as birthdates and interesting facts." She took a look at Say'ri's entry. "For example: In here it says Say'ri's the best skin diver in the army. Your notes say she is best for the blitz tactic."

"Fie, I would not consider myself the best..." Say'ri giggled.

Anna flipped through the pages again. "I wish there were more in...oh. Hey, here's mine!" Anna suddenly smirked. "hmm...hey, how did you know about my nest egg? Ah, well at least I'm a good guard unit."

Tiki took the book from her. "I think we should retire for the night. It's best not to look over it while we should be sleep."

"Leave it to Tiki to get us all to nap." Anna laughed.

_Back in Ylisse..._

On the pathway through the Northroad path, Frederick rode with Lissa on his back. In front of him was Sully, with Chrom hanging on to her sides. Behind him was Moran, who protested that she could keep up. Much to their surprise, she did a good job keeping up with the group. The snowy weather seemed to be of no trouble to the young group.

"Brrr...I should've dressed better." Lissa shivered. "Each time we come here it always nags at me."

"Perhaps Milady would like a nice blanket?" Frederick offered.

"Hey, thanks Frederick. Wait, where did you get that blanket? More importantly, where did you keep it..."

"You two shouldn't worry too much." Sully called back. "I can see it in the distance. I think we've deserved a little break."

Sully and Frederick pulled their horses to a stop. As Lissa and Chrom got off the horses, Morgan ran up to them breathing heavily.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Lissa asked. "Are you hurt? Let me get my stuff."

"Thank you, Mother, but it's all right. Nothing will get me down that easily." Morgan smiled. "Besides, I've inherited Father's magic and your resistance!"

"Are you sure it's resistance? I'd think it'd be more around hp..." Lissa smiled. "Besides, you're even more energetic than both your brother and me! I'd say hp is your special mark."

"Nope, I've got magic and resistance!" Morgan smiled. "Here Mother, take a blanket." Morgan reached into her cloak and pulled out a folded purple blanket the size of her cloak. She handed it to her mother with a smile.

"Aww, thanks kiddo. Where did you get it?" Lissa asked as she wrapper herself in it.

"From Uncle Frederick."

"..." Lissa suddenly had a blank stare.

"What? You did say he's considered family."

"It's not that, it's just...I never know WHERE Frederick keeps these. He always has them on him...it's kinda creepy."

"Beg pardon, Milady, did you call?" Frederick walked over.

"No...just discussing..."

"Why you always work yourself so hard!" Morgan said.

"Ah, I just do what I can for Ylisse, nothing special." Frederick grinned.

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Chrom called.

As the four walked over, they saw the pathway that lead to the Longfort, the barrier between Ferox and Ylisse. However on the pathway were two men and a young lady. One man wore a blue swordmaster outfit tied with a red wrap. The man wore white pants and black boots, which made him stand out in the snow. He had black hair and was wielding a long sword with a red handle. The other man was dresses in yellow and black armor, with white feathers around the collar. This man wore an eye patch and was bald. He held a silver axe with a red handle. The woman, on the other hand, wore a green robe with yellow on the edges of her sleeves and straight down the middle. She held a staff with a moon shaped top. She had blond, braided hair and watched the two men talk.

"Those two are fighting down there..." Frederick commented.

"But there's a healer to the side, which is rare to see in Ferox." Sully said. "Hell, I'm surprised healers even exist in this whole place."

"They seem to be sparring, should we find another way around?" Lissa asked.

"I think we can get through." Morgan smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Chrom asked.

"Well, isn't auntie Emmeryn the only healer in Regna Ferox?" Morgan asked.

Upon realizing this, Morgan went down the trail towards the three people, despite Chrom's warnings. The two men looked in the direction of the path to see a happy Morgan running up to them. However as they put down their weapons, Morgan tripped and fell into the snow. The man with the eye patch helped her up as Chrom and his friends hurried after her. Morgan shook her head as they neared her.

"Note to self: Snow makes a good wake-up call, but causes severe headaches." She grinned, clutching her head.

"Well, if it ain't Chrom of Ylisse!" The eye patch wearing man laughed.

"Basilio, what are you doing out here?" Chrom asked.

"Just doing some minor training with Lon'qu and Emmeryn here." Basilio told him. "Lon'qu's trying to best me in a one-item match, and Emmeryn is here to heal us so we can keep fighting."

Chrom walked up to Emmeryn and hugged her. As she hugged back Lissa joined in on the hug. "It's nice to see you Emm. How are you holding up."

"I'm quite better. Thank you for asking Chrom." She smiled at him.

"Her speech has fully recovered, but she still has that shaky voice." Basilio told him. "As for her memories, she still doesn't remember her time as the Exalt."

"I'm sure my memories will come back soon." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"We're heading to Chon'sin to visit Say'ri. She says it's of utter importance." Lissa told her.

"You left your throne unattended?" Basilio laughed. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you boy!"

"We've the shepherds to guard the capital while we're away." Chrom laughed with him.

"I see, and you need to use port Ferox to get over there, correct?"

"Yes."

"You can use my personal ship to get across then, just as long as you two don't put a dent on her."

"You have a ship, Basilio?" Lissa asked.

"Heh, after we took Grima down, I was more than ready to go out and travel more across seas! Reminded me of my youth..." Basilio sighed. "But what's the problem? Is she in trouble?"

"As far as we know, no. She's just requested to see me." Chrom told him.

"And of course we weren't letting him go alone!" Sully jumped in. "Even his arse needs saving from time to time!"

Basilio laughed a loud laugh. "You never change, do you Sully? I look forward to sparring with you again one day!"

"...I too, do as well." Lon'qu said, speaking for the first time.

"Heh, many women put Lon'qu on edge, but he still manages to talk with you all." Basilio smiled.

"We'll head to the ports straight away." Chrom smiled. "And when we get back, can we count on your help for searching for Mikel?"

"Of course, I still have a few words of wisdom for that kid, bwa ha ha!"

"I shall also aid your search." Lon'qu said. "He should be alive somewhere."

"I too, shall aid you." Emmeryn said. "I have so much to thank him for." She then smiled. "In fact, why don't I come with you to Chon'sin?"

"Sister, are you sure that's wise?" Chrom asked.

"Of course, it's not like I can't take care of myself." Emm giggled.

"Still, I worry about you and Lissa. We lost you once."

"And we never want to do it again." Lissa chimed in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Milord, but speaking of lost..." Frederick said. "Morgan appears to have wandered off."

"Again?" Chrom sighed.

"That's the fourth time this whole trip. Sometimes I wonder if she's too energetic."

"Mother, I'm up here!" Came Morgan's voice. Morgan stood in a nearby tree and waved at the group. "Guess what? I was reading some of Father's notes to myself, and one allowed me to teleport like grandpa Validar!" She then closed her eyes as a small circle surrounded her. Morgan suddenly vanished and then reappeared besides Lon'qu, making everyone jump.

"Morgan, how did you do that?" Lissa asked.

"One of father's notes said that during one of his past visions, he taught dad how to teleport. However dad swore not to use it unless it was a dire situation, as he was ashamed to know he could be similar to grandpa."

"Morgan, I think that's enough reading for one day..." Chrom told her. "It's nearly dark, and you just keep pulling out more surprises. We don't want to die of a heart attack."

"Oh...guess you have a point there. No worries, I'll continue tomorrow!" Morgan smiled.

"Just imagine if you were MY kid, Morgan." Basilio laughed once more. "We'd put that energy to use so much that we'd run you dry! But you all should get going. Flavia should have the key to the chain on my ship. She locked it up so I couldn't wander around, but I'm positive she'll let you take it for a spin to Chon'sin!"

"Thank you Basilio, we couldn't have done this without you." Chrom shook the man's hand.

"You all come back with some great news, you hear me? These bones can handle another war, but they may run out of steam beforehand the way Lon'qu is coming along."

"..." Lon'qu hid a smile.

"Heh, even compliments from men still put him on edge." Sully laughed.

"When you return, we shall see how much you have improved." Lon'qu grunted.

"I'll be ready to stick my foot up your exit pipe when we do." Sully laughed.

"Frederick, retrieve our horses and bring them along while we go on ahead." Chrom ordered.

"Yes Milord." Frederick turned around and walked down the trail.

**I got to thinking yesterday (which is why I didn't upload.):  
Validar can teleport, yet the tactician can only when he is Grima. Is there some secret to it?  
What would people think if I altered some S ranked supports?  
Would people be upset if I gave emm her speech back but not her memory?**

Well...you tell me what you think :3  
Also, Lon'qu is silent, because he was mostly silent during our encounters.. heh, I like him.  
Also, I gave Morgan and Olivia my boots 3

Basilio: The West-Khan of Regna Ferox. He acts like a father to the Royal Bloodline of Ylisse. Since the end of the war, Basilio has trained many of his troops to prepare to dethrone Flavia in future tournaments. With his quick wits, he's seen himself out of tough times. Since Mikel left, Basilio has trained himself, waiting the day the two would cross weapons.  
Still the guy with the biggest reactions.

Emmeryn: Chrom and Lissa's older sister and former exalt of Ylisse. Since the end of the war, she has stayed in Regna Ferox, slowly regaining her speech and memory, but not fully. She lives a simple life, being the only healer through Ferox. Since Mikel's departure, she occasionally helps Tharja try to bring him back.  
The easiest to make smile.

Lon'qu: Basilio's right man, Lon'qu is a master swordsman with skills to praise. However, he can only talk to certian women, such as those he's fought alongside. Since the end of the war, Lon'qu has done nothing but better himself in he way of the sword and other weapons. He pationtly awaits Mikel's arrival.


	6. Chapter 5: Scares

Chapter 5: Scares

"So girls, what do we do about Mikel's memories?" Anna asked the two as the three girls sat in the room.

"I already alerted Chrom, yet my guard has not returned." Say'ri told them. "I pray nothing has happened to him."

"If Chrom got the message, I'm sure he would've hopped on a Pegasus by now and flew over here." Tiki said.

"And I'm sure Sully would hop on a winged horse just to deliver him here." Anna laughed.

"I am sure he is on his way, yet I wonder where the others are..." Say'ri wondered. "I was told that Nah and Gerome would also visit tonight. Yet I have not seen any sight of them."

"Maybe they got lost." Anna suggested. "Valm is a big continent, even my sisters get lost sometimes. I'm sure they're fine."

"I cannot help but worry-"

"Take it easy Say'ri, no need to fret." Anna smiled. "All that sweating is unfitting for a princess."

"hmm..." Tiki thought to herself. "What if we deliver Mikel to Chrom ourselves?"

"That sounds like a good idea, but what if he is on his way over here?" Anna asked. "We could sail right past him and not even know it."

"Let's give it a day then, and see if Chrom comes by. If not, then we all set out for Ylisse."

"I like the idea." Say'ri smiled. "We'll transport Mikel across the sea within a matter of hours."

"Hence if he cooperates." Anna frowned. "I've known him to be difficult. And he's VERY persistent. I'd rather have the listener over the talker any day."

"I've never known him to be difficult, Anna." Tiki asked in wonder. "Did you two have a bad encounter?"

"I'd rather not go into details..." Anna sighed. "But let's just say he made me very upset."

"He does sometimes say the wrong things." Say'ri mentioned. "Word traveled fast around camp. One mistake of his and the girls knew of it within the hour."

"Well let's just hope he's fine going across the boarder." Tiki sighed. "I'm actually gonna go to sleep rather than ponder his difficultness."

"Oh come on Tiki, let's stay up!" Anna giggled. "It could be like a sleepover!"

"I don't think I really should." Tiki protested.

"Hey now, what's your problem? I'm sure you'd like it. We can roast some food over a fire, tell some stories, it'll be a blast."

"Well...I guess I can-"

"Great, let's get started."

"Wait, I have not agreed to this!" Say'ri told her.

"Who cares, it's unanimous now!" Anna laughed while the other two sighed.

_Somewhere in Ylisse..._

" *sigh* I should've taken a map..." a guard wondered to himself. "I didn't think it'd become dark so fast...I must journey back to Chon'sin and report back to Lady Say'ri." The guard wandered around a snowy field for a few moments. "Nothing but crops up here...it is quite unusual. Perhaps it is just my imagination." A loud cry was heard in the distance. "My hearing is not preforming well either...perhaps I shall go home and retire...wherever that may be. "A hazy figure appeared within his gaze. "Wow, my imagination is very active..."

"Are you alright?" The figure asked.

"Who...who are you?"

"Oh dear, you must be so tired...you seem ready to faint! Here let me take care of you." The figure stuck out a hand. The solider slowly reached for the hand and grabbed it.

"Thank you...whoever you are."

"Don't worry, I've got you..."

The guard passed out.

_In Regna Ferox..._

_"Brigands here, brigands there, my sword makes their blood fly everywhere!" _A woman sang. She had light brown skin and dark blond hair. She wore armor that was a mixture of colors-red, black, and silver. She wore white boots with a brown bottom and marked with red and black lines. She walked around in the snow with a silver sword marked with blood stains. "Heh, even though it's not as exciting as killing the dead, cutting up some damn lowlifes makes me happy."

"Still cutting down simple opponents, I see." Chrom stood a few feet behind her, smiling with a grin. As he spoke Flavia turned around and pointed her sword at him, only to notice the blue-haired boy already pointing his sword at her. She put her sword away and smirked at the man.

"And I've noticed you're getting better with a sword." Flavia commented. "What brings you by Chrom? Haven't seen you within a few months."

"A little birdie told me you had a key to a ship we need." Chrom put his sword away.

"Maybe I do, what's it to you?"

"We need to get to Chon'sin as quick as possible."

"Well, so far I only see you." Flavia let out a laugh as Chrom turned around, realizing he was along.

"I'm sure they went to the port. But I assure you, there is a team."

"And what does that team consist of?" Flavia raised an eyebrow.

"Two sages, a Grandmaster, a Great knight, a Paladin, and myself." Chrom smiled.

"Sounds like you have a pretty good team." Flavia commented. "And why is a fine team like that heading to a peaceful country?"

"Rumor has it that it was attacked recently. Say'ri requested that we show up right away."

"Well, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Chrom questioned.

"Ha! Of course, it's too damn quiet around here! I could use some excitement. Besides, I'm sure that oaf can keep things under control until I get back." Flavia pulled out a small brown key. "He doesn't really have a say in it otherwise."

"Heh, I'm sure the reigning Khan can do that." Chrom chuckled. "But we can't waste any time."

"Then we better leave at once."

_Meanwhile..._

"Where...where am I?"

The solider awoke in a dark room. The only thing he could see was the moonlight shining out of the window. The light made a small part of a wooden floor visible. The solider sat up and stood up slowly. He felt around until he found a wall. He walked to the right, only to bump into another wall. Biting his bottom lip, he walked to the left and felt a cold, metal object. He turned it and it revealed it to be a door. He walked into a room lit with nothing but candles. A ring of candles surrounded the room as two women stood in the center. One woman had dark black hair and wore a bluish-purplish robe. The other woman looked slightly younger and had white hair. She wore a light green robe. Both woman held dark tomes in their hands as they stood across from each other.

_"By the powers of darkness..." _The one in bluish-purplish chanted.

_"And by the power of his blood and the gods' thunder..."_ The light greened one chanted.

_"Bring him back to us with the power of the gods..."_

_"So that he may live once more!"_

With a sudden flash, a blue bolt of lightning struck down between the women. The white-haired woman shielded her vision, while the black haired woman smirked and leaned closer. The bolt then spread out across the room, striking the candles lit. Their flames turned light blue and became bigger and brighter. The bolt no longer stood in the middle of the room, but instead the floor was covered in blue sparks. The two women looked down at the floor. A hazy version of a man wearing a hood appeared, but it faded away shortly after it appeared. The candles then went out and the two women closed their tomes. A light came on somewhere in the room, revealing it to be a living room with massive space in the middle.

"Hmm...Riveting..." The black haired one said. "Noire, did you see what I saw?"

"Y-yes mother..." the white haired one responded, shaking a bit. "No doubt it was a tactician's hood."

"First time we've made progress within years..." "Mother" smiled. She let out a devilish grin. " *giggle* That means he's out on the planet somewhere...shall we go look for him?"

"B-but what about father?" Noire let out a small yelp. "And the guy in the back? And Yarne?"

"I'll leave them a note...this is way more important, and if they can't understand...then we'll show them a good hexing when we come home. hehehe..."

The solider slowly walked out of the room. "H-hello?"

"Eep!" Noire jumped a bit and pulled out a blessed bow. However "Mother" took it away from her.

"Relax, it's only a solider that the men brought home."

"R-right...sorry..." Noire bowed down to the solider.

"I-I hope I'm not interrupting, but I overheard something about a man in a hood..."

"Yeah, yeah, what's it to you?" "Mother" said with a cold tone.

"Eeep! I just wanted to say that a man with that same description appeared in Chon'sin!" The solider backed up a bit.

"Hmm...really?" The black haired woman smiled. "Looks like we have our first lead Noire."

"Y-yes mother..." Noire sighed.

"Now what do we do with him...he's seen our dark arts...he knows too much."

"I-I didn't see anything milady!" The solider leaned against the wall.

"But Mother, I already arranged for Cynthia and Owain to come and get him hours ago like you asked!" Noire told her.

"Right...I almost forgot..." "Mother" sighed. "But that was hours ago...where could they be?"

At that moment the door flung open. Noire hid behind her mother as a girl jumped into the room suddenly. She wore silver armor from her neck to her toes. She had light brown hair, although there were traces of orange in it. Behind her was a man with black hair. He wore yellow and red armor and black boots. He covered his face with his left hand and wore a huge grin.

"Because the heroes of justice awaited in the shadows for their epic entrance!" The girl shouted.

"Yes, chosen ones know when not to interfere with harmless dark practices." The boy said. "My sword hand twitches each time one is harmless."

"Must you two always burst through the front door like that?" Noire sighed.

"Sorry, Noire, but you know how us heroes must act!" the boy chuckled.

"Right, the Justice Cabal must always practice their entrances when off-duty!" the girl smiled.

"Then how about you two quit smiling and get this guy out." "Mother" frowned. "Or leave him here and allow me to practice on him..."

"No can do Mrs. Tharja." the boy grinned. "To allow you to practice on another live vessel would not pass the trials of justice!"

"Owain. Cynthia. Get out." Tharja opened her tome.

"W-wait!" Noire spoke up. "Perhaps you two can give us a ride to Chon'sin...we need to investigate something there..."

"Chon'sin? That's all the way in Valm, isn't it?" Cynthia asked. "Mother is in Valm too with Mrs. Cordelia. We were going to visit them and help them out with their duties, but we can take you there! Right, my shining prince?" She turned to Owain and gave him a big, teary-eyed look.

"Why not? I'm sure we'd have plenty of time to make a detour on the path to-"

"Great, let's get you two packed and this guy tied up!" Cynthia then tackled the solider to the ground.

"H-hey, get off me!" The solider cried. "What are you doing with that rope?! Where did you get-"

In a matter of moments, Cynthia had the solider tied up and gagged with a piece of paper. The four stared at her in awe.

"Cynthia, why did you tie that man up?" Noire cried.

"Because he's not riding on my Pegasus, and Owain's horse can only hold two, so I'm gonna tie him to my Pegasus so we can take him with us!" Cynthia giggled.

"I suppose that's a fitting punishment for him being a peeping tom..." Tharja mumbled. "Come, Noire, we must pack at once."

"Yes, mother." The girl sighed.

**And with that, wet meet 5 new characters, devise a disguise for the tactician, and have a few more set off on the hunt! Things are looking up, eh?**

**Flavia: The East-Khan and current ruler of Regna Ferox. She's very much a support of violence, but not mindless violence. She cares greatly for her own and has kept them in shape for the past five years. She's kept her rival and best friend, Basilio, on edge for a long while. Since the tactician left, she's done as much as she can to put a stop to mindless violence and even plain Ferox violence.**  
**The first one to finish training and begin again.**

**Noire: Tharja's future daughter who has a knack for bows rather than curses. She has a bit of a split personality and is an extreme coward and pessimist due to years of being her mother's test subject. Despite that she still has a heart of gold and cares for all-despite her scary alter ego. She's assisted her mother with her curses since Mikel's absence.**  
**The last one to be found during danger.**

**Tharja: The odd, Plegian dark mage with a verrrry jealous streak. She practices the dark arts regularly and has a verry unhealthy obsession with the tactician. Since his departure, she has been trying to bring him back almost every single day. She occasionally disappears without alerting her family, and when she returns she gives no explanation.**  
**The one with the scariest expressions.**

**Cynthia: The loveable hero with a passion for heroics. For years, she, Owain, Morgan, and a few others have traveled the world helping those in need. She almost always goes with her husband, Owain, yet the two normally have semidelusional journeys with much mayhem and mirth. She eagerly waits her mentor's return.**  
**The first to volunteer.**

**Owain: Lissa and Mikel's future son, and brother of Morgan. He always stands out, as to he has a very poetic speech and colorful ways. He's traveled the world with the Justice Cabal, helping those in need and even teaching them his "secrets." He and Cynthia have had many tales to share, although most of them have had more laughs than shivers. He is always on the lookout for his father, more or less on the behalf of Morgan.**  
**The one with the most creative "special moves."**


	7. Chapter 6: Preperation

Chapter 6: preparation

_The next day, early in the morning..._

"Come, my dear! We must not waste another second. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return to our duties." The man smiled. The man had shining light blue hair and wore blue and white clothing to match. The man wore tall brown boots and had a quiver on his back. He flipped his hair as he pulled out a silver bow and held it at his side.

"My love, never have I seen you so eager to skip teatime, considering how it normally ends." The woman smiled. She had shining pink hair and wore a white band in her hair. She wore a light black armor that had pads of grey on it. She wore black boots, although they were covered in grey coverings. She held an axe at her side with a purple string swirling down the handle. The two people stood in an open plain, filled with luscious grass and trees. Roaming the plains were wyverns of many sizes.

"Am I to be charged with worrying for one's safety?" The blue haired man smirked. "At least I have patience. After our embarrassing interruption, I'd rather not go to Chon'sin at all."

"Well look at it this way, when we get back, we can have an extra long teatime." The woman giggled.

"Your giggles always make my heart smile, Cherche." The man sighed fondly.

"Come now darling, now is most certainly not the time for your flattery." Cherche smiled. "Besides, what happened to Mr. Serious Duke I saw a moment ago?"

"He had to step out a bit to check on a comrade of his." The man said. "Were you not just questioning his actions?"

"True, but I believe that something is very wrong with my husband."

"Then I suggest we fly to Chon'sin and find out. It shall only be a quick glide on Minerva. That is, of course, she is up to the task."

"Virion, you know just as well as I do that she's much more than capable." Cherche pouted a bit as she crossed her arms.

"Of course, but alas, you never know what may happen out there." Virion smirked. "It is my duty to keep you both safe."

"Now calm yourself, love." Cherche put a shoulder on the man. "Minerva and I both know that you need to be kept safe more than we do." She giggled as she watched Virion blush.

"W-wait, that's not true at all!" Virion protested.

"Oh really now?" Cherche leaned in closer until her lips were by his ear. "Then you mean that you could have gotten a second chance without Minerva and I? Mayhap you don't need a wife at all and should rule your kingdom with a few lonely maids at your side."

"... Oh all right, I admit. Without your stunning charm, wits, knowledge, and strength (and ferocious wyvern...), I would be a lost man without a home, left merely to die on the streets." Virion sighed as Cherche pulled away.

"There, I should have you say that more often." She giggled as Virion looked away. "And maybe once in a while...very rarely...you can be rewarded for it."

"Rewarded? Do tell." Virion turned his head slightly to peek at her. She let out a high pitched whistle, calling a wyvern to her.

"Maybe I'll discuss it on the way," Cherche hopped onto the wyvern's back. "unless Minerva throws you off again."

Virion slowly climbed onto the wyvern's back as well, setting himself behind Cherche. "It was only once, darling, and it was by your orders."

"It must be so long ago to you that your memory's hazy." Cherche petted her wyvern as it took off into the morning sky. Virion sighed as he put his hands along his wife's waist and gently pulled her closer, provoking Cherche to slap his hands away.

_Meanwhile, on the sea..._

The sea was a shining blue as the waves calmly drifted along with the faint breeze blowing. On the top of the sea was a brown ship with a red sail. It was a dark brown and while the sail was a shining silver. The sun's light reflected off of it, making it gleam radiantly.

"We've been on the sea all night." Lissa whined as she stared at the sea with her arms resting on the ledge. "Was it always this wide?"

"Come now, Lissa, it's not so bad." Chrom chuckled as he stood behind her. "It's a lot more peaceful to roam the seas now."

"Right, Milord. We should not worry about the possible pirates that we could encounter." Frederick smiled.

Chrom turned to face him with a questioning look. "Pirates?"

"Aye, I took the time to check up on the seas before our departure. Pirates roam the seas freely, seeing as how them being invaded by "landlubbers" is more unlikely now. They seem to be harmless, as they only take gold and leave without strife."

"Well we won't give up our gold so easily." Chrom told them. "Last thing I need is for word to spread that the exalt got robbed by pirates..."

"I WISH some pirates would board this ship and rob us!" Lissa complained. "Having to hand over my gold to some big, sweaty pirates...then being saved by my knight in shining armor..." A small grin appeared on Lissa's face.

"I would be very much grateful to help you fulfill your dream, Milady." Frederick smiled.

"Not you Frederick!" Lissa gasped at the thought. "It's just...oh, nevermind; you wouldn't get it, it's a lady thing." She sighed and stared out at the sea again.

"My, she sure is a girl with an adventurer's heart!" Flavia called from above. She was up on the port, steering the ship. "I love that kind of heart in a person! Hope she doesn't end up all simple-minded like that oaf, though."

"I'm sure she won't." Chrom chuckled. "She's too delicate to be all about adventure." Chrom had to jump back as Lissa tried to hit him with a heal staff.

"I am NOT DELICATE!" she yelled. "How long is it going to take you to get that through your head?"

"Probably never." Chrom laughed as she continued attempting to smack him.

Frederick gave chase after the two. "Milord, Milady, we should not behave like such children!" Frederick called after them.

Flavia chuckled as she watched from above. "Those three could all be mistaken for siblings." She muttered to herself. "Then again, they have known each other for a huge amount of their lives...I'm sure this isn't the first time they've acted like this. Chrom may be a leader, but even he needs a break every once in a while."

"Boy, do I agree." A voice said. Flavia turned around and jumped when she saw Morgan standing behind her with a huge smile. "Uncle Chrom takes breaks, but not very often. It's rare to see him act like this with Mom and Uncle Frederick. I say he needs a good book to settle down with and relax, just like I do! Of course, it all depends on the book... I mean, what if it's a book filled all about our less favorite times in the war? That wouldn't be too relaxing. But then-"

"Morgan what in the name of the gods are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Flavia interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Flavia. I just wanted to see if you needed anything, what with you manning the ship all night." Morgan beamed a grin as she backed away slowly.

"I'm very grateful for your concern, but I am fine." Flavia sighed. "It takes more than just one all-nighter to tire these bones!"

"I'll say." Another voice said. Flavia turned around this time and jumped to see Basilio standing behind her with Lon'qu at his side. "Try a few all-nighters and a party each day! Then you'll find her passed out in a tree that's been chopped! Bwa ha ha!"

"You?!" Flavia was breathing heavily. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Since you were gonna take my ship, I decided to sneak on board to get a whiff of the salty air again. You can't keep a man tied down for long!" Basilio laughed while Lon'qu smiled next to him. Flavia quickly pulled out her sword and tried to put it against Basilio's neck, but he was faster and blocked it with his axe. "And don't you even try to get the best of me today, woman. Even an old man like me can learn a few things from our youth."

"Damn...I guess I should have known you couldn't stay home." She muttered as she put away her sword. "Just don't wander off without us; Last thing we need is for you to go off on the seven seas and get killed at sea."

"Whatever you say." Basilio smiled at her, even though she turned away from him. He had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"It may be best to listen to her." Lon'qu suggested. "After all, we did sneak on the ship."

"Ah, she won't mind after the trip!" Basilio whispered to him. "How much trouble can this old man get in to? I say we find out. Bwaha!"

"My, you're certainly happy about pretty much anything Basilio!" Morgan remarked.

"When you've seen as many things as I have, you'd be surprised to see what's going past you in life." He looked down onto the deck, seeing Frederick hold an angry Lissa, while Chrom stood holding his head. "Kiddo, you might wanna calm your folks before they all go overboard."

"Tell them they should prepare to exit. I can see the ports to Chon'sin ahead." Flavia told them.

"Chon'sin has ports?" Basilio asked.

"That they do." Lon'qu answered. "There ships are colorful, but they always seem to have the symbol of their leader on it. Whatever mark Say'ri choose to represent her rule should be on most of the boats on the dock."

Morgan turned around to see a port filled with ships of all colors. "Considering how close we are to land, it would be a problem if they all went overboard..." Morgan jumped down off of the ledge and walked over to her family. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Oh sure, Frederick's just carrying me because it helps him with his training." She huffed.

"I'll take that as a no then..." Morgan frowned. "But on the bright side, we are close to land!"

"We are?" Chrom turned to his niece. "How close are we?"

"Very, we can see a port in the distance! Flavia said get ready to exit."

"We should gather our things, Milord." Frederick told him as Lissa squirmed in his grip.

"Right." The two walked along as Lissa pouted and flailed her legs. Morgan followed along with a grin, much to her mother's annoyance.

_At the same time in Say'ri's castle..._

Mikel looked out of his window to the sun sitting up above the land. He rested his hands on the windowsill and frowned to himself. "Having no memories...it all feels...familiar to me. Have I been in this situation before? Who was I before? The memories of those girls...they still leave holes in my questions. There must be others who can help fill that hole... ..." At that moment he heard a knock on his door. Reluctantly, Mikel walked over and answered it. In the doorway was Anna, wearing green pajamas decorated with gold coins. Mikel couldn't hide his grin as she stood there, messing with her hair. "Good morning to you, Mrs. Moneybanks." He beamed.

"Oh hush you, I just came to see if you were up." Anna frowned as she walked in. "I have to disguise you before we go out today."

"I see, I'm fine with it. Although I didn't expect you to have such...cute pajamas." The tactician fell to the floor laughing in an instant, leaving the merchant to frown.

"Ha ha, very funny. And yet I've never even SEEN you wear pajamas! Seriously, do you have to wash that hood every day? You should drop by my shop and buy a pair. I'd be more than grateful to help a special friend fit into his night time wear."

"Sure, Maybe later." Mikel stood and dusted himself off. "But you said we were going out today?"

"Right, Say'ri feels that you shouldn't be locked up in here all day, waiting for people. So Tiki and I are going to take you out on a little fun day. If anyone deserves it, it should be you!"

"Nonsense, I can't even remember what I DID in order to deserve that thanks."

"Too bad, we're taking you out anyway. Princess' orders! Now come on out since you're already dressed, but take a shower first!" Anna tugged on his arm, pulling him out the doorway. She dragged him to the other room, where Tiki awaited on top of Say'ri's bed. She smiled and stood up as they entered the room. Anna closed the door and pushed him to her. "He's wide awake; Time to do our thing!" Anna smiled.

"Right, with a disguise from us, nobody will recognize him!" Tiki also smiled. She grabbed Mikel and threw him on the bed as Anna drew near. "I was thinking we dye his hair so he won't have to wear that hood."

"Nice, and I was thinking we add something to his overall face appearance." Anna smirked. "Might I suggest a curly mustache?" She pulled out a small case from her pockets as Tiki stared.

"You keep merchandise on you at all times...even in your sleep?" She questioned.

"A merchant has to be ready for any sale!" Anna grinned. "Oh, by the way...after this, you'll owe me a few pieces of gold."

"How much for this "agreed" makeover?" Mikel muttered.

"Ohh, so much emphasis on the word "agreed". I love it." Anna smirked. "For that little bit of sarcasm, I'll only charge you 3,000 gold."

"Three-three thousand?!"

"Oh don't worry, I took off 10 gold."

_Somewhere else inside the castle..._

"Are you certian, princess?" A solider asked Say'ri in her throne room.

"Aye, 'tis would be a nice treat to myself." Say'ri asked. "I will also be accompanied by three of the most fiercest warriors in the realm. I assure you I will be safe. Besides, I will only be taking a stroll throughout the neighboring town, if any harm were to strike, it should not be long before the castle is alerted."

"W-well, if you say so princess. We shall leave you to your relaxation." The guard started to leave the room.

"I am grateful to have such people care about my safety, but I assure you I need no assistance." Say'ri called after the guard after she left. As soon as the guard left, she sat on her throne and thought. She was going to buy a bit of supplies to help with disguising Mikel, but for some reason she didn't feel right about it. It was the best idea for him to keep a low profile, but she couldn't let him sit inside all day and night. He was already suspicious enough with his hood; A new look could cause even more trouble, and that would not be good. She was in a bit of a predicament, wondering weather or not this was the right choice. As she pondered the thoughts that ran through her head, she was interrupted by Anna and Tiki, dragging along a reluctant Mikel, who had his hair dyed a bright white color, and his face covered with light blue sunglasses. He sat on the ground with his arms crossed as the two girls struggled to drag him along the floor. Say'ri stood as she saw the two.

"My, he's still a fighter." Anna huffed.

"I never knew he fought about fashion." Tiki muttered.

"How do you mean?" Say'ri asked. "Does he disapprove of fashion?"

"With a strong passion." Mikel said as he stood. "I'm not sure why, but I detest it."

"I think I might know why." Anna said. "But it isn't important now. Shall we also come up with another name for him?"

"We should, in case anyone asks of his name." Say'ri said. "But what should we call him?"

The three girls stared at him. "I. Hate. This." The man muttered.

"Oh come on now, don't be such a baby." Anna sighed. "You're acting like a girl. Where's the Mikel we used to know who'd agree to anything?"

"I don't even remember being that Mikel!" He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, fine. I'll play along with this. You want a name? How about Robin? I've always been fond of Robin."

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad." Anna muttered

"It sounds...sophisticated." Tiki smiled.

"Then from now on, until your memories return, we shall deem you ROBIN!"

"This...somehow feels degrading."

"Oh, and do tell why a new look would be degrading." Said a voice. The four looked down the throne room to see Virion and Cherche standing in the doorway. "Especially when it's only temporary. Personally, I think white hair suits you. It almost matches your family." Virion said as he walked down the hallway with Cherche behind him.

"Duke Virion and Duchess Cherche!" Say'ri sounded surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know why you needed us during teatime, my dear." Virion chuckled as he stood in front of her. "It seems you've been keeping a terrible secret from us all, milady. Perhaps keeping it all for yourself for more personal reasons?" His words made Say'ri blush and step back. "Whatever the reason, I am surely glad that you alerted us. I would be-"

"*Ahem*" Cherche interrupted. "We are very thankful for your sharing of the news, Princess Say'ri. We heard you refer to this young man as Mikel."

"Er...yes, I was getting to that." Virion sighed.

Upon hearing his actual name, Mikel hid behind Tiki and stared at the two like a child. Tiki chuckled at this and stepped out of the way. "Relax, they are no enemy. You knew them before me."

"Oh dear, is something the matter?" Cherche asked. "Can he not stand Virion's ramblings as well?" Cherche asked.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I-"

"It isn't that." Anna said. "He's got no memory of most of us. He needs something to trigger his memory."

"Something to trigger his memory?" Cherche said. She turned and looked at her husband.

"What is it my dear?" Virion looked at her.

"Go on, say something to trigger his memory." She told him. "If anything can trigger his memory, by the gods it'll be something you say."

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, but I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words on this..."

"There has to be something! You're normally prepared for this when you see old kitchen maids of the past!"

"Honey, this is not a maid, period!"

"Hmm..." Mikel was now standing next to Virion. Virion stepped back as the tactician stared at him. "You have a silver bow...perhaps you are an archer?"

"A bow knight, to be precise." Virion smiled.

"Knight...knight...something about that rings a bell..." He walked around and took a look at Virion. "A grown man wearing a bib...why in gods names would a duke-"

"B-bib?!" Virion stepped back in shock as the others laughed. "Now see here, you uncouth barbarian! This is a CRAVAT! This is the very height of fashion among sartorially minded nobility." He paused for a moment. "Strange, I recall a sense of what you call "_Déjà vu" _just then..."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Mikel asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing too important, but I said-"

_-flashback-"This is a CRAVAT! This is the very height of fashion amongst sartorially minded nobility."_

_Mikel only stared at the man, trying not to laugh. "...Sounds fancy. Your move?"  
"Gya! I can forgive ignorance, but sarcasm is another matter! You've made a mockery of the delicate art of hollow flattery! I demand satisfaction on the field of battle, sir. Have at you!" Virion immediately sat down across from the boy, and the two began their chess match._

_-end of flashback-_

"Heh...heh heh..."

"Now what's in that genius head of yours?" Virion asked.

Mikel fell to the floor laughing, clutching his sides. "HAH HAH HAH! No matter what you say Virion, I shall always see it as a BIB!" Virion blushed furiously as the others started to laugh with him. "I remember how we used to play chest so many times! I couldn't focus due to that bib!"

"N-now look here, I recall you once admitting that I was better than you, more than once in fact!" Virion argued. This only caused the laughter to get louder. " *sigh* This is how he remembers me..."

**Poor, Poor Virion. My only bow knight. He has to get laughed at sometimes during his supports! xD**

So Chrom and Lissa are closing in! Many people want to know how I'll do this!

My secret~

Virion: The Duke of Rosanne. After the war, it took MUCH to get him a second chance with his people. In fact, very recently has he regained his throne. He's done a lot to stay on his people's good side and has strengthened Rosanne's defensives to a maximum. Despite his duties, he always finds time to spend with his wife and young son. Although he often flirts, he stays faithful to his family, as the wish of a dead friend.  
The one most fond of dressing up.

Cherche: The Duchess of Rosanne capable of many things. With many hidden skills under her skin, she aids Virion to the best of her abilities with his people. From a servant to a wife to a mother to a duchess, Cherche has always managed things carefully, especially with her pet Wyvern, Minerva. After Mikel's departure, she often sends Minerva to search for him, even though countless searches have revealed nothing.  
The one with the most snapshots of bugs.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion and Departure

Chapter 7: Reunion and Departure

"So, now that that's settled with, shall we be off into town?" Virion asked.

"Wait, you wanna tag along?" Anna asked.

"But of course, we didn't come all the way here for nothing." Virion flashed a sly smile. "Besides, surely a lovely lass such as yourself expects us to go home without spending quality time with an old acquaintance, do you?" He suddenly let out a low grunt, for Cherche elbowed him in the rib. A hush fell upon the room as all eyes were on Virion. "Whatever did I do?"

"Oh, nothing. Just doing my job as a wife." She said with a smile, although her voice sounded cold. "But enough of that, if you wish to go shopping, we should go now. I have something that can trigger his memory of me." Cherche also flashed a sly smile, although it quickly faded away as she turned to leave. Virion had a jealous look on his face as he followed his wife, and the three girls and man followed them. By the time the five reached the front gate, Cherche was already gone. A loud roar was heard, making the ground shake under their feet. Say'ri drew her sword, while Robin stumbled and fell onto the ground. Anna looked around while Tiki and Virion stood more peaceful than the others.

"What was that foul roar just now?" Say'ri asked herself aloud.

"That "foul roar" happens to be a companion of mine." Virion sighed. "Although she sounds quite agitated for some reason."

"Your friend is a wyvern, yes?" Tiki asked Virion.

"Yes; a loyal member of House Virion and member of my family." Virion smiled.

"A wyvern?" Robin asked.

"Oh, that's right...we never did explain to him some of the "things" he would see, did we?" Anna mumbled.

"So much for a fair warning." Virion chuckled.

"What do you mean "fair"?" "Robin" asked the duke.

The duke merely responded by opening the gate. Outside said gate was Cherche sitting on a giant creature. The creature had a head shaped like a dragon, a long, scaly body, two scaly legs, and a barbed tail. Upon seeing the gate open, the creature let out a ear-shattering cry, causing all (excluding Cherche) to cover their ears. It then charged forward at them. The five jumped out of the way, noticing Cherche's blatant grin. She whispered something to the creature, and it flew back around. This time, it was heading straight for Robin. Robin backed up into a corner while Cherche and her creature closed in on him. After an order from Cherche, the creature stopped in front of Robin and roared. Robin covered his head with his hands, closing his eyes and shivering with fear.

"Minerva, do you recognize this person?" Cherche asked. The creature called Minerva leaned in closer to Robin, causing him so shiver more. The other four merely watched as Minerva stared down the man. Upon realizing he was not eaten alive, he stopped shaking and looked back at the wyvern. Minerva immediately roared again, and slammed her face into Robin, pinning him to the wall. Robin gasped for air while Cherche giggled. "I knew she'd remember you." A wide smile appeared across her face. "Aww, look at you two; she's never snuggled with a man that long."

"C-can't...breathe..." Robin gasped for air.

"D-dear, perhaps it's time to let Robin go." Virion stepped in. "We don't want to suffocate the poor lad."

"Ah, yes, but of course. Down, Minerva."

Reluctantly, the wyvern pulled away, allowing Robin to fall to the ground. He gasped for air desperately, trying to regain his composure.

"Never...scare me...like...that again." He said in between huffs.

"Come now, look at her?" Cherche told him. "Don't you remember the cutest wyvern in the whole realm? How you tried to get her a partner on my behalf?"

"Wait a minute, you asked him to-" Virion began.

"Partner?" Robin thought for a moment. "hmm...a partner for a dragon...doesn't ring any bells. ...But then again my head is still ringing from that bloodcurdling cry..." Realizations struck his face. "Blood...curdling..."

-Flashback-

_"Ah perfect timing, Mikel. I want to ask you something." Cherche put down the portrait she was holding._

_"What about?" The tactician asked._

_"Among your many friends, are there any particularly beautiful wyverns?"_

_"...Did you just ask if I have good-looking wyvern friends?" Mikel stared at the woman with a worried look._

_Cherche sighed in response. "Hmm...Well, it was worth a shot. I'm looking for a partner for Minerva. I must have searched through dozens of portraits and letters of introduction. And yet, not a single one has been up to Minerva's very exacting standards."_

_"Minerva?" The boy thought for a moment. "That massive thing you ride into battle?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I, er, didn't know that anyone offered match-making services for wyverns."_

_"No one does! That's what is making this so difficult." Cherche let out a long sigh. "Well, I've been doing everything all on my own so far."_

_"Woah, impressive. You're breaking new ground in wyvern relations." Mikel joked._

_"It's a giant leap for mankind and wyvernkind alike, I'll wager." She stared at him for a while, making him feel uncomfortable. "...Want to pitch in?"_

_"Well if you think I can help!" A huge smile appeared across his face as he let out a laugh. "Ha ha ha...ha?" He noticed her facial expression had not changed. "Wait...you were being serious?"_

_But Cherche was not listening, for she was too busy talking to her wyvern. "Oh did you hear that, Minerva? Mikel is going to help us!" The wyvern let out a loud roar in response. "Oh, look how happy you've made Minerva!"_

_"Um...that bloodcurdling sound was happiness?!" Mikel was now at least 10 steps away, covering his ears._

_-_end of flashback-

"...that was...not too long after we first met, correct?" "Robin" asked.

Cherche jumped off Minerva and rushed up to him in excitement. "Yes, exactly!"

"Ha ha, I remember it didn't end well. Minerva and her date ended up fighting and almost burning down a village!"

"I remember that night well! Oh, he was such a fine wyvern, but alas..."

"I also remembered that you stopped them both."

"They just needed to calm down." Cherche laughed. "If anything, all I did was talk to them."

"While they were on a rampage, mind you."

"Ah, I still want to apologize to you. You did so much work setting it up, and in the end we decided Minerva doesn't need a mate..."

"Nonsense, I was happy to..."

As the two friends talked, Virion watched with a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was seeing my wife behind those books he had."

"Virion, is that a hint of proudness I see in your eyes?" Tiki asked.

"No, it's nothing of the sort." His smile escaped his lips. "It's more of relief than proudness. For if I was right, he'd have to take an arrow to the knee."

"Why the knee?" Tiki asked.

"Because if you can't bend both knees, you can't see other men's wives behind their backs, my good lady."

"I hate to close shop on you two so early, but we have a schedule to keep." Anna clapped her hands impatiently, grabbing the two's attention.

"She's right; We should be heading out." Cherche giggled.

"Right, let's get moving." The tactician followed the pathway leading away from the castle.

"Wow, he's suddenly in good spirits." Anna remarked.

"The more memories he gets back, the happier he seems." Tiki smiled. "I'm sure he just feels happy that he doesn't have to recover his memories alone."

"Lady Tiki raises a good point." Say'ri said. "Imagine being lost in unfamiliar territory, with no clue of who you may be, nor how you became to be in your current situation. It is truly a scary thought."

"Well we better follow him so he doesn't end up lost." Virion said, glancing at his wife, who was not chatting with her wyvern.

_Meanwhile, in a nearby town..._

"Mother, look at this!" Morgan exclaimed.

Lissa rushed over to her daughter to see her holding a small yellow book. "Gee Morgan, ANOTHER book for tactics, eh?"

"Yep, and this one is only 300 gold. Can I get it please?"

"I don't know kiddo...you've already gotten 11 others. I don't think Frederick can carry any more."

"I assure you Milady; I am perfectly capable of carrying more." Frederick grunted behind them.

"Frederick, those books are piled so high I can't even see the bushy part of your hair!" Lissa gasped.

"..." Frederick remained silent.

"Please Mother?" Morgan gave her a big-eyed look.

"Well, it IS for your future, I guess..." Lissa let out another sigh. "All right fine, but this is the LAST book, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Morgan jumped around in glee as she yelled for the vendor's attention, causing both adults to giggle. In the background stood an uneasy Chrom, watching his family shop till one was broke and the other collapsed under the power of knowledge.

"*sigh* (Why did I agree to take a small break)?" Chrom thought to himself. "(We don't have all day...)" At that moment he noticed Flavia and Basilio walking up to him.

"Lighten up, boy!" Basilio told him. "Take a breather and buy you or the misses something special, will ya?"

"For once, I agree with Basilio." Flavia nodded. "There's no rule saying you can't shop between businesses."

"Thanks, but I assure you, I won't need a gift anytime soon." He frowned for a moment. "Neither will Sully...she's not much of a gift person..."

"I say you buy her something and save it for the right occasion." Basilio suggested. "Buy her something that interests her!"

"That would probably be a new weapon or training bag." Chrom said.

"I don't see the problem with that!"

"Bah, some romantic gentleman you are." Flavia grunted.

"Like you know more than I do about it!" Basilio laughed. "Trust me Flavia, I've seen love both gained and lost over the years."

"Keep up that attitude and you won't live to see any more!"

"Now, now...let's not get hasty." At that moment Emmeryn walked up to him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Did you find anything out Emm?"

"No, nothing of the sort." Emmeryn told him. "Except for two things we might want to see."

"Hmm...I'm listening." Chrom looked at her with a smile.

"The first is a dance troupe wandering the continent. They're preforming somewhere in town today. I thought it would be nice if we were to go and relax a bit." This caused Chrom to take another sigh. "Also, the princess is supposed to watch it today as well. She's bringing company, as well."

"Thank you sister." Chrom smiled.

"We're going to see dancers?" Lissa explained. "I'll pass, actually. I want to do some shopping of my own."

"Milady, are you certain that's a wise decision?" Frederick asked.

"Oh relax, it's not like I'm going to the next town over. I'll be around...somewhere...doing something..."

"Er...right, then we'll see you later, ok?" Chrom told her. "Stay out of trouble."

"Heey, I do NOT get in trouble!" Lissa called back as they walked off. She then wandered around a bit. "It's not often I get a moment to myself to do me things anymore." She hummed to herself. She walked up to a counter. It was filled with glittering jewelry. Lissa's eyes sparkled as she looked at each one. There were gems of many kinds; Rubies, Sapphires, Diamonds, Topazes, and even some she didn't know the name of. "Wow, such lovely colors! If only I had enough gold to buy at least one." She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. "..."

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lissa jumped and turned around and hit a man with her staff. The man stumbled back, clutching his head in pain. Lissa gasped and helped the man up. The man was wearing a hood, which covered his eyes. This made it hard for Lissa to identify the man. "Oh my gosh, are you okay sir?!" She asked him. When the man didn't reply, she waved her staff in front of him. "Yoo-hoo! Anyone home? I hope I didn't knock out any lights in there..."

"N-no, I'm fine ma'am." The man said, rubbing his forehead. Lissa held her hands to her face, covering her mouth. "I shouldn't ha-"

"NO, don't say a word that involves self-pity and apologizing!" Lissa said. "I'M sorry for overreacting and bonking you on the noggin! Are you hurt?" She out a hand on his forehead. "I don't feel any bruises, and you aren't flinching..." Lissa sighed. "It looks like you're ok." The man didn't reply, thus making Lissa worried. "I think we got off on the wrong toe! Lemme start again! *ahem* Heya, my name's Lissa. What's yours?"

"..." the man thought for a moment."hmm...what is my name again..."

"Uh-oh, looks like you've got amnesia." Lissa frowned. "If only you were someone else..."

"Excuse me?" the man looked at her confused.

"N-nevermind! I-I have to go meet my brother, so I have to go now!" Lissa was now blushing and panicking. "It was nice meeting you!" Lissa hurried and rushed off, leaving the man confused behind her. Lissa ran around the town shops, looking for her family. She wandered around for a while, looking for any sign of someone she knew. She soon ran upon a small stage surrounded by many people that seemed to go on for miles. "Oh man, that was too embarrassing..." Lissa stopped to catch her breath and looked up on the stage. On the stage were two figures, both being the opposite gender of the other. The female had long pink hair and wore a silky white outfit which sparkled as she danced across the stage. The man had light brown hair and wore a blue outfit similar to the female. He danced alongside her, and both of them flipped, glided, and soared across the stage to the sound of violins playing in the background. The crowd cheered as they both came to a stop, hand in hand, without losing their balance. Lissa knew who these two were, and as soon as the crowd cleared up, she ran up the stage. Upon seeing her, the man greeted her with a smile, although Lissa rushed right past him and hugged the female, who yelped in surprise.

"L-Lissa! You know not to scare me like that!" The woman said, shaking.

"Sorry Olivia, I couldn't resist." Lissa giggled. "It's been a while since I've seen you in Ylisse."

"Well, touring does make good gold..." Olivia blushed. "But it's wonderful to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm on a business trip with Chrom and Frederick. Apparently, we're gonna go mystery hunting or something. I'm still not too sure."

"I see, well I'm sure you'll have fun." Olivia gigged.

"*ahem*"

"Nah, I heard the castle got attacked and they asked Chrom to come right away." Lissa frowned a bit. "I hope everything's ok. I don't wanna go back to war."

"I know how you feel, especially since we worked so hard to keep peace." Olivia mumbled something afterwards.

"I hope we can keep this kind of peace just a bit longer. I sorta made a promise to keep it for as long as I live." Lissa let out a small chuckle.

"Really, may I ask to whom?" Olivia smiled at her as her blushing finally died down.

"Well, for starters, I promised Naga, then I promised-"

"*AHEM*"

Olivia and Lissa turned to see the dancing man standing there. "Don't ignore me!" He cried.

"Opps, sorry Inigo. I didn't see you right away." Lissa put on a shy smile. "How's the dancing world treating you?"

"Like a shining charm among the most prettiest of ladies!" Inigo smiled. "It helps mother and I achieve our dreams, it brings in the ladies, we're seeing the world, and it means I have two jobs at once!"

"Same old Inigo, even when you're married." Lissa frowned.

"Oh do not worry, I know my boundaries. I've got at least 6 girls who would kill me for cheating on one." Inigo blushed a bit. "I'd love to stay and have a cup of tea sometime, but Mother, we do have to be at the Mila tree by tomorrow's sunset."

"Ah! You're right! We don't want to be late!" Olivia gasped. "Sorry to cut this reunion short Lissa, but we need to move on now."

"Hey, don't worry about it girl, you go on and dance your heart away!" Lissa smiled and hugged her before Inigo pulled his mom away. Once she was along, she walked off the stage and thought to herself. "I thought a troupe was at least three people..." She then bumped into the man in the hoodie. Lissa could feel his eyes on her, even though she couldn't see them. "Gah! O-oh, it's you...heeeeeeeey..."

The man stuck out his hands and dropped a small bag inside Lissa's hands. "Huh? What's this? Gold? Candy?"

"Please ma'am. Do not open it until the time is right." The man said. "I had to deliver it to you, for I was told you'd know when the right moment is."

"B-but I don't even-"

"P-please, I insist." The man's voice started shaking. "I...I want you to be able to take care of yourself...and your new family." Before Lissa could question it the man walked off. "Goodbye...Princess Lissa." With those last words, the man in the hoodie disappeared into the alleyways. Lissa called out to him, but he did not respond and only kept walking.

"How did he know my name and that I'm a princess!?" Lissa asked herself. "Is it that obvious? Hey. HEY!" But it was too late. The man's figure had already disappeared. "And here I've been told it's hard to believe I'm a princess. Just who was that man? How did he know me? And what the heck was he talking about?!" Reluctantly, Lissa stuck the bag in her pocket and headed in the opposite direction. As she walked along, thinking of her mysterious "friend", she heard yelling.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Cried an unhappy voice.

"My deepest apologies, but he disappeared while I browsed the food set up by the pier." Another voice said, sounding more depressed than the first.

"Who wandered off?" Said a voice that sounded like Chrom's.

Lissa walked a bit and turned a corner to see her family and friends talking with a worried Anna, a frightened Tiki, a smug Virion, an unhappy Cherche, and a gloomy Say'ri.

"He wandered off on my watch...'tis my fault he got away..." Say'ri was standing with her arms crossed. Each hand clutched onto an arm tightly. She seemed greatly disturbed.

"Hey, did something happen?" Lissa asked.

"Someone has been led astray and is now missing, according to Princess Say'ri." Frederick said

"Oh no!" Lissa was shocked. "Was this person kidnapped or something?"

"I am not sure to my knowledge...but he is right, and I am wrong..."Say'ri closed her eyes. "That I promised to help him and I failed...forgive me, Robin."

**Who did Lissa meet? Why did "Robin" wander off? WHY I ASK YOU, WHY?**  
***ahem***

**So I was stuck on this for a while, thinking on who to introduce next, and then I remembered it's Inigo's birthday...so, happy birthday, you shameless flirt!**

**Inigo: Olivia's son from the future, who has decided to stay by his mother's side and achieve his dream of being a dancer by being her right hand man in her dance troupe. A friendly lad with a lot smiles to go around, especially for women. Despite being a shallow flirt, he never gives up, even after marriage. He's danced his days away after the war and sacrifice of the only man who would listen to his female troubles.**  
**The one with the biggest, most frequent smile.**

**Olivia: A dancer with a strong desire to help others, despite being terribly shy. Despite this, she's well known around the world for her skills in dancing and combat. After the war, she's chosen to work towards her secret goal of owning her own theater as a promise to a friend by leading a dance troupe she created herself.**  
**The one with the prettiest blush.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Change of Departure

"Are you sure the poor lad isn't looking at a stand himself?" Virion asked. "Perhaps a book caught his attention."

"Nay, for I knew that from where we were, there wasn't a single book in sight." Say'ri told him. "'Twas nothing but food where we stood."

"But Robin wouldn't wander off for no reason!" Tiki reminded them. "Considering his "condition", he'd at least told you where we wanted to go."

"Maybe he went off to find a bathroom." Anna suggested, trying to sound optimistic. "Everyone has to take a break sometime."

"Just who exactly is this "Robin" you mentioned?" Chrom asked, getting their attention.

"Well..." Say'ri seemed a bit nervous. "Robin is an old friend of mine back when I assisted the Shepherds. I met him in town once, and he said he wanted to become a great tactician. Recently, he visited my castle, and he wanted to know more about the fighting style of Chon'sin. I thought taking him here would have been a nice training break for him, but..."

"I see...but what about his condition?"

"His condition is... ..." Say'ri was quiet for a moment.

"Nervousness." Anna jumped in. "This kid's extremely nervous and afraid of things. He practically hid behind Say'ri when he saw a wyvern! He's not the bravest kid I know, but he's one of the smartest. So him wandering off just doesn't seem right to any of us."

"Hmm...so you all know Robin?" Chrom looked a bit suspicious.

"Well, most of us met him not too long ago." Cherche said. "He's oh so shy, but he'll come around eventually."

"It seems this fellow may be of great importance to princess Say'ri." Frederick said. "Milord, shall we assist in the search?"

"Heh, it seems Say'ri finally found herself a partner." Lissa chuckled, making the other princess blush. "We should help her out Chrom! How often do we get to visit Chon'sin anyway?"

"I guess we can help; we don't have much else to do." Chrom said.

"N-no! You do not have to assist me!" Say'ri blurted out. "I lost him on my own watch, therefore it falls on me to find him. It's...better that way."

"Say'ri, you of all people should know that many things you can't do alone can be achieved with numbers."

"F-fine..." Say'ri seemed at a loss for words.

"Now, what are we looking for?" Morgan asked, reminding everyone that she had been there the whole time. "We'll need a short description in order to shorten the possibilities."

"Well..." Say'ri was suddenly quiet. "How to put this..."

"I believe she wants to say that our dear Robin bears a resemblance to you, my dear." Virion said.

"Wh-what?"

"His eyes, nose, and even hair color looks much like yours, only he has a different hairstyle. He even wears the same robe, only it has become a popular garb these days."

"So we're basically looking for another Morgan?" Chrom asked.

"It appears so."

"Then let us begin. We don't want to waste any time." Chrom said. "My group will look around the south of the town."

"Then we shall cover the north." Say'ri said. "If anyone finds anything that may even hint to a clue, report at once." And with those commands, the two groups split. However Say'ri could not help but wonder what exactly happened to "Robin".

_Meanwhile, in a small inn somewhere outside the town._

"Excellent performance today, as normal dear." Said a woman to a man as they both sat down in a room. They were sharing a cup of tea. The woman had blond hair and had two pink bows in her hair. She wore a classy, pink outfit and had a matching umbrella at her side. The man was dressed in a priest's robe, dashed with purple and black. He had a few scars on his face and light brown hair.

"Aw, it's nice of you to say Ma." The man said. "But ya don't have to lie, I know you heard my flop out there. I messed up on the third to last note."

"Stop your pity, young man." The woman scolded her child. "Oddly, you made it sound better in my opinion. Who knew one note higher at the end could make the ballad sound less subtle?"

"Ya mean it Ma? I wants ya to tell me when I screw up a song during showtime, not some pity served during tea time."

"Brady, when have I ever lied to you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Well there were a few times with pop where-"

"On second thought, let me rephrase that before you answer me." The woman frowned a bit. "When have I ever lied to you...during anything involving the noble pursuits?"

"W-well...naw, not to my memory." Brady looked down at his teacup on the table they were sitting at. "But Ma, I didn't-"

"Silence Brady, you know how I feel about self-pity."

"Y-yes Ma." Brady took a sip of his tea and smiled a bit. "Ya know, we gotta get practicing soon for tomorrow night's performance."

"Yes, well when Olivia and Inigo return from town, we'll get on the road and practice on the way." The woman took a sip of her tea. "Although they have been gone for a bit of a long time."

"I'm sure Mrs. Olivia's just browsing the shops and Inigo's out there practicing his love-making lines." Brady chuckled.

"He doesn't learn, does he?" The lady chuckled.

"If he did, he wouldn't be Inigo anymore, ya know what I mean?"

"Quite."

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Ma; I'll get it." Brady excused himself from the table and stood. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Olivia and Inigo standing in the doorway, each stepping into the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Back so soon? I nearly lost count of time." The woman said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Maribelle, but we met some old friends in town today." Olivia told the woman.

"Really? All the way up here?"

"Mhmm, I met my husband up here and Lissa."

"L-Lissa was here?" Maribelle asked suddenly.

"Yes, her and Chrom are apparently on business." Inigo said for his mother. "However it may have been just me, but Princess Lissa may have seemed troubled by something."

"Lissa? In trouble?" Maribelle stood from her table. "I must see her immediately!"

"N-no no, that's not-"

"Brady, grab your staff; we're going into town."

"But Ma, I don't think tha-" Brady tried to intervene.

"Are you questioning your mother young man?" Maribelle gave him a cold stare.

"N-no ma..." Brady became silent.

"MARIBELLE PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!" A voice erupted. The three turned to see Olivia with a deep blush upon her cheeks. "O-oh gosh, was that me? I'm sorry!"

". . ." The room was silent for a few moments. Olivia's blush deepened while Inigo developed a faint blush himself. Brady looked upset while Maribelle seemed the most surprised of all.

"I-I'm sorry, but you were overreacting...The reason Lissa was troubled was because she was looking for someone...I spoke with Frederick, and he told me Princess Say'ri needed to find a friend quickly. They think he was kidnapped..."

"...Very well." Maribelle sat down. "I forgive you for your outburst."

"W-wait, but I didn't... oh, nevermind." Olivia didn't want to protest at the moment.

"Still, it sounds like they need assistance..."

"But unfortunately, we can't stay unless cancelling our performance is an option." Inigo crossed his arms. "We've never cancelled before, but..." He looked at each of his partners. "Should we?"

Silence returned to the room, as the four each thought on the topic. During the silence however, there was a knock at the door. Inigo turned around and walked to the door. He opened it to see a woman dressed in purple and gray armor. She had blue hair and held an iron lance by her side. She had a very stern look on her face as she stared at the man. She looked very tired as she brushed past Inigo.

"*Huff, huff...* Everyone...I bring urgent...news..." The woman huffed.

"Kjelle darling, what on earth happened?" Maribelle asked the woman. "You look as if you ran two counties."

"Something to that effect." Kjelle answered. "I was busy training when something urgent was brought to my attention."

"Maybe you should have a seat first, Kjelle." Olivia suggested. "Have some tea with us."

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Kjelle leaned against the wall next to the window. "I've had training sessions worst than this."

"Well then, don't keep us in suspense." Maribelle took a sip from her cup of tea. "What came to your attention?"

"Well, I happened to come across my mother in town today." Kjelle started.

"You mean Queen Sully?" Inigo asked.

"Precisely. We talked and trained for a bit, until...Father showed up. He told us of an emergency lockdown of the town. Thus, we had to cut our training short."

"They must still be looking for this mystery person for the princess." Maribelle sighed.

"Which is why I offer to stay and give my assistance." Kjelle said.

"But Kjelle, you're our bodyguard! Ya can't just get up and leave to look for some lost kid!" Brady interrupted.

"While I may not entirely agree with Brady's choice of words..." Inigo smiled. "I must say I'd have to agree with him."

"Now let's be rational about this." Maribelle said. "This does pose as a problem for us..." She took a sip of her tea again. "Then again, Kjelle can be of great aid to Chrom and Lissa..." She turned to Olivia. "What do you think, Olivia?"

"O-oh, well..." Olivia stammered for a moment. "I think we should..." She noticed all eyes in the room were on her, which made her blush deeply. "Stop starring!"

Everyone turned around, allowing Olivia to stop blushing. Kjelle looked out the window as she turned around and gasped. "Everyone, look!"

The group of five gathered around the window and saw a person in a hood sitting on a rock by the road. They were flipping back and forth through the pages of a book quickly.

"I hate to ask, but what's so special about a hooded person reading?" Inigo muttered.

"Well there's the fact that they're suspicious, for one." Kjelle told him.

"And there's the fact that there's someone missing." Olivia added.

"And that they're reading by the road, which isn't a normal reading spot." Maribelle pointed out.

"And that they're just flippin' though the pages!" Brady noticed.

"Erm...right, how could I forget?" Inigo's blush complimented his smile.

"I'll go check it out." Kjelle said, leaving the room afterwards.

The remaining four stayed at the window and watched as the person continued to flip through the pages. The person stopped at a certain page for a moment, then continued to flip back and forth. At that moment Kjelle walked up to the person.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Olivia asked.

"Only one way to find out." Inigo opened the window.

"...suspicious. Staying by the road, flipping back and forth between pages of a book..." Kjelle was saying. The person stood from the rock and closed the book. They turned to Kjelle and put the book inside their coat. He took off his hood to reveal that he had white hair.

"I see, I guess I should find somewhere else to read." The person said with a smile. The person looked and sounded like a man. They tried to walk past Kjelle, but she blocked the path with her lance. She gave him a cold stare. "...You aren't going to let me pass, are you?" The smile stayed on his face.

"There's a few more questions I need answers too." Kjelle pointed her lance to the man's neck. "For example, the armor that you wear..."

"Armor?"

"Yes, your armor. It's light, silky, and not very common among warriors. Perhaps you aren't necessarily a fighter?"

"You could say that." The man's smiled faded. "I'm what you call a tactician."

"An exclusive rank exclusive only to those who deserve the title..." Kjelle mumbled. "(There's only a few who I've ever seen to dress like that...) If what you say is true, then fight me."

"Huh?"

"Face me. One on one combat. I will be the one to see if you're worthy of the tactician's title!"

With a slap of his wrist, the man slapped away her iron lance. The action shocked Kjelle, as she stepped back. "Wha-"

"Your stance."

"M-my stance?"

"Look at your stance. You were too tense. As a result, you lost before we truly began. You were going to rely on brute force to tackle a stranger. Such tactics can get you killed if you blindly attack."

"(No...how could he sound like...)" Kjelle felt strange around this man. "A-a hollow boast!" She stammered. "But let's see how you handle..." She suddenly pulled out another iron lance and charge at the man with the Astra skill. She charged at him with a different thrust five times, but each time he dodged with ease, jumping back each time the girl charged forward. "...Gwaaagh?!" Kjelle was stunned by the man's stunning agility. "S-so fast! How did you-"

Before she could finish, the man pulled out a shining, silver sword and pointed it at her neck. The sword seemed to be recently forged. "You seem to forgo any tactic beyond blindly charging your foe. If so, you'd best get used to this bite of steel at your throat." The man didn't flinch.

"(T-those words! H-he can't be...)" Kjelle was flabbergasted. "...I yield."

The man pulled away from her, putting his sword away. "There we go, no harm done or lives taken." His smiled returned to his face.

"Something doesn't add up though." Kjelle thought.

_"I only know your weakness because I've watched you work." _a voice echoed inside her head. _"...Some opponents will see you coming a mile away. You won't stand a chance."_

"How did you know I was relying on force that time?" She asked the man.

"Your rash behavior gave it away." The man chuckled.

"Have I forgotten everything he's taught me...?" Kjelle muttered to herself.

"...I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing, just something I realized." She shook her head and turned around. "Sorry for disturbing you." She started to walk away but the man stopped her by placing his sword in front of her, just as she did with her lance.

"You forgot your lance." He pointed out.

"Oh, right..." Kjelle muttered. She turned back around and walked to her lance. "I guess I really didn't want it now. Some bodyguard I am, leaving a weapon in the dust..."

"Is that why you questioned me?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bodyguard for a troupe." She told him as she took her lance. "My husband's along with them, so I offered my services to make sure he's safe. It's better than sitting at home worrying."

"I see, sounds like you care a lot."

"..." Kjelle then noticed his hair style. One particular part of his hair dropped down to be between his eyes. "Could you wait here for a bit? There's something I need to do."

"Oh, um...of course." The man told her.

Kjelle walked back to the inn and noticed the troupe staring out the window. She walked up to the window and began talking to them as the man watched. He sat down on the rock and wiped his forehead as he sighed. "Lucky for me her grip was a bit loose." He said to himself. "Otherwise, I might have suffered from a deadly counter." He pulled out the book he was reading. "Each time an event happens, the book becomes more clear...I guess I better investigate further." He flipped through the pages, looking back and forth at the pictures and info in it. "There's got to be some connection in here..." After a few moments, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kjelle standing there. He stood and put his book away as he greeted her with a smile.

"Sir, if I may ask, but what are you planning to do exactly?" She asked him.

"Well I was going to go into town, but I can't get back in. So I was just going to walk down the road and see where it takes me."

"Are you sure that's wise? After all, there's a lot of bandits out there. And not one of them are merciful...that I can tell you for certain."

"I'm sure I'll be okay." The man smiled.

"Actually...how about I take you down the road?"

"Excuse me?" The man cocked his head to the side.

"W-well we're heading down the road tonight in order to perform for another audience tomorrow. We'd love to escort you and show you what we know while we do it."

"You mean you and your dance troupe?"

"Yes, but it is only an offer. It won't stand long."

"...All right, let's get going."

"W-wait, you mean it. Just like that with someone who tried to take your life?" Kjelle watched as the man walked past her to the inn.

"Let's just say I trust you. You don't seem like someone out for my life."

"...You remind me too much of someone I once knew." Kjelle muttered as she followed him. "Which reminds me. I don't think I caught your name during introductions."

"You can call me Robin."

**I'll try to keep this story updated once a week, since I'm having too much fun writing it, getting closer to my epic story change!**

Brady: Maribelle's future son. Being known as the "World's Scariest Priest", his appearance may be offsetting, but he has a heart of gold and uses it to heal others. His speech differs from that of his mother, but he's talented in all of the "Nobel Pursuits". He tends to get emotional very often, especially when challenged. Many of his songs were inspired by his time in the war and his friends, family, and "Boss".  
The one most likely to break into tears.

Maribelle: A classy noble from Ylisse, she can come off a harsh person. However she is a kind person who wishes for equality between nobles and commoners. However, she has trouble making friends and socializing, especially with the latter. She greatly respects Lissa, her best friend, and serves her and Chrom with no end. Since the end of the war, she's been working with her dance troupe while working as a magistrate, although it has been rumored that she is considering a change of careers.  
The one most likely to pass judgment on someone.  
(note: what would people think if Maribelle as a prosecutor?)

Kjelle: Chrom and Sully's future daughter, a woman who loves to train and battle to no end. Although a potential queen of Ylisse, Kjelle travels around to better herself in combat, thus so one day she may be able to protect her kingdom. She bases her social standing on people being "Strong or Weak", but still has a wide group of friends that can fall in either category. Even though a certain someone taught her many strategies, after the war, Kjelle as done nothing but train, getting to the point where she may be overconfident.  
The one who loves training the most.


	10. Paralouge 1: The Basics

Paralogue 1: The Basics

As Maribelle's horse pulled the wagon along the road through the night, the troupe and their newest companion sat inside the wagon. Inigo and Olivia were near the front of the wagon, discussing their recent dance routines. Maribelle and Brady practiced their violin playing, even though Maribelle was on top of her horse, guiding it in the dark. Kjelle, sitting in the back of the wagon, watched Robin flipped through the pages of his book once more. He seemed really frustrated by the continent's.

"You seem really interested in that book." Kjelle told him. "You're flipping so fast, I can't even see the pictures inside." Robin laughed at this and then closed the book.

"I guess I am a bit too focused on it." The man chuckled. "It's just a bit annoying that I can't figure it out. It's filled with places marked on a map and notes and pictures of people everywhere in this book. Yet most of it's pages remain blank. I keep asking myself why isn't it finished. Where did I find it? Stuff like this just bothers me for some reason." He let out a heavy sigh.

"You're probably overthinking it." Inigo said from behind. "If you can't figure it out now, then why not come back to it later? Not everything can be tackled when you want it to be. Especially if you're a person with no memory of who you really are and anything else."

"Hmm..." Robin looked at the cover of his book. "Even so, it still bothers me."

"Why not toss the damn thing out then?" Brady added. "If it's so much trouble, get rid of it and keep movin'."

"Erm, Brady, my good man..." Inigo laughed nervously. "That could've been said about you back in our war days, giving your appearance..."

"Can it pretty boy!" Brady turned away and suddenly stopped playing. "Don't ya think I know that? It was like I was the enemy walkin' around camp all the damn time! Sometimes I wonder why people even kept me around, ya know? I couldn't even hold an axe without choppin' off something other than the target!" A sniffle was heard. "Even now, I ain't no good with a weapon."

"Young man, you know that's not true." Maribelle called from the front. "I've seen you in battle, and you've certainly "chopped" those risen to pieces."

"Ma that was just dumb luck!" Brady coughed a bit.

"Brady, are you...crying?" Robin asked.

"I AIN'T CRYIN!" Brady yelled. "I-I just got a leaf in my eye!"

"(Don't worry Robin, these things normally happen.)" Kjelle whispered. "(Brady tends to get emotional, and Inigo normally sets him off on accident.)"

"Perhaps it's best we pull over for the night." Maribelle mentioned. "The moon is already out, and yet we're already near the Great Gate."

"The Great Gate?" Robin asked.

"Allow me to fill you in." Inigo smiled. "The Great Gate is simply a three-way passage, serving as a gate to all three. To the south is Valm Harbor, a harbor a long ways south to Chon'sin's own harbor.

"To the west is the Mila Shrine Ruins." Brady grunted. "It just sacred grounds for people to pray and stuff. Doubt we'd be allowed to be there at this time of the night."

"If you were to go back west where we came and take a boat, you'd reach the Ruins of Time." Inigo told him. "I can't really say much about this place, for I don't know much."

"..." Robin seemed the most interested in the Ruins of Time.

"We'll go through the south and rest at the harbor." Maribelle said. "It'll be much safer there rather than up here."

"I guess there's bandits around here then, right?" Robin asked.

"Precisely." Came a voice.

"Who's that?" Brady asked.

"Would you like to meet some?" The voice asked again.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Maribelle's voice suddenly yelled.

As soon as she yelled, the wagon suddenly jumped into the air, causing everyone to topple over onto each other. The wagon slowed down until it ran over something. This caused it to tip over, causing the wagon to skid while on it's side. It eventually came to a stop, and everyone soon stopped screaming as soon as it did. Each person climbed out to find that they were on the side of the path. Brady ran to the front to find Maribelle and her horse badly injured. Her horse had an arrow stuck in it's leg, While Maribelle seemed to suffer from only a few bruises, possibly from the bumpy ride.

"Ma, you're hurt!" Brady exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine, but..." Maribelle muttered as she stood. "Just look at me! Gods, this will not do, all these bruises...and look at my poor horse!" She knelt down to her horse's side. "He's been shot with an arrow!"

"I hate to bring bad news..." Inigo was suddenly next to them. "But it seems like we're surrounded."

Brady and Maribelle turned to look, and Inigo was right. Surrounding them were four archers, who had them trapped in a diamond-shaped figure.

"Is everyone all right?" Kjelle's voice called.

"Naw, we're just peachy, bout to be arrowed to death over here!" Brady yelled back.

At that moment, Kjelle came running towards them. She stabbed an archer from behind, causing them to fall. The other archers took notice, and tried to flee. One tried to attack Kjelle, but the arrow merely bounced off her armor. She then took out a Javelin and threw it at the archer, hitting them in the chest. The archer fell to his knees as Kjelle joined up with the other three, with Robin and Olivia behind her.

"Brady, sarcasm isn't the best thing in this situation!" Kjelle yelled at him.

"And arguing isn't the best thing in this situation either!" Robin told them. "We're under attack, so we need to stay calm and get out of here safely."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The mysterious voice from before had said. Standing behind Robin was a man who hid his face in a hood. Robin turned around and stepped back as soon as he noticed. "There's a bounty on your head, and I intend to collect."

"M-me?" Robin asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"It isn't what you think it is." The man said. "But I'm afraid my group and I will have to kill you all now. My apologies."

With a snap of his fingers, the archers returned to the scene, only they stood at a farther distance this time. The man ran behind the group and drew his sword. "Men, that gold will be ours by sunrise!" The archers cheered in response.

"Damn, so much for escaping." Inigo muttered. "Without a horse we can't make a speedy getaway. We've no choice but to fight."

"This'll be easy." Kjelle huffed. "Just a few weaklings."

"So it's six to seven from the looks of it..." Olivia muttered. "We're slightly outnumbered, do you think we can-"

"I know we can do it." Maribelle muttered.

"Maribelle, you need your rest!" Olivia told her. "Stay here."

"Nonsense, I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine." Maribelle argued.

"We don't have time for this, here they come!" Kjelle told them. She then turned to Robin. "I know you're capable of defending yourself, but remember; No mercy. Kill the enemy or they kill you."

The six stood together while the six archers blocked their path in the distance.

"Archers can only attack from a distance, so we better get closer while we can." Kjelle told the group. "Who's going to go first..." She looked at Robin, who was flipping through a book with a red cover. "ROBIN! Now isn't the time to be studying!"

"But I'm not studying, I'm looking for the right tome to use." Robin told her.

"Tome, so you now magic?" She asked.

"I've used it before, that I can remember. If I were to move..." Robin took a few paces forward, standing in front of an archer. He opened the book. "Now if I were to..." With a spin of his body and a wave of his hand, Robin was surrounded by faint, yellow lines. As he did, a string of fire shot out of his hand, engulfing the archer in his attack. By the time the fire was gone, the archer was on the ground, face buried into the dirt. "Yes, I think I have this magic business down."

Kjelle then turned to Brady. "Brady, can you assist us in the fight?"

"My axe is all the way over in the wagon...boy, did I pick a perfect time to leave it." Brady mumbled to himself as he looked away. "I may not be able to smack those guys around with ya, but I still have my staff!" He yelled. "Just tell me where to move, and I'll be by ya side and fix ya right up!"

"Then stay by Maribelle and fix her up, okay? We'll handle the archers!" Kjelle told him.

In response, Brady moved a pace back and stood across from his mother. "Don't worry Ma, I'll have ya fixed up and out there fightin' in no time!" He raised his staff high as a green light emitted from it. Maribelle was engulfed in a green light that covered her body. Her bruises disappeared as the light faded away. She was left speechless as she was healed.

"Mrs. Olivia, you can still fight, correct?" Kjelle asked her.

"W-well...I still have my sword, but...I'm not all that strong." She stammered. "I can still dance though..."

"Fair enough, you can still defend yourself. Stay close to us, and we'll take care of this." Kjelle told her. "Now then, where should I move to? With these archers around, no spot is safe..." Kjelle moved a few paces forward, standing diagonally across from an archer. Without hesitation, she took her Javelin and threw it at the archer, but she missed. The archer retaliated with an arrow shot, but it bounced off Kjelle's armor, much like the last one. Olivia stood two paces behind her, carefully pulling out an iron sword. She was mumbling to herself as she looked at it.

"I guess she forgot about me again..." Inigo muttered, being the only one not told to do anything. "I know I can't directly attack archers unless I'm in front of them, but I can still move." He sighed as he headed towards the battle, standing next to his mother.

"Now that the targets have come closer, we've got to take them out." The mystery man said. "Remember, guys; No mercy!"

"All right everyone, be careful as they attack." Kjelle warned. "If things get sour, just go back towards Brady and get healed."

With six deadly archers remaining, they each came closer towards the small group. Two of them aimed at Inigo, who had to take the attacks without countering. The first arrow hit the man in his chest, while the other missed him barely as he did a backwards flip to avoid it. Three of them aimed at Robin, who dodged each arrow coming to him with ease. He retaliated with a wave of his hand and a spin of his body, firing a fire spell each time, completely covering the body in flames until it fell to the ground out of stamina. The final archer came to Kjelle, who actually dodged the arrow that was fired. Kjelle retaliated with firing her Javelin back at the archer, this time hitting it in the head, killing the target. The man behind the mysterious attack stayed in place, watching the events go down.

"I should be out there fighting as well..." Maribelle grunted.

"Maw, you need to rest up." Brady told her. "I can't have ya goin' out there and gettin' killed because you aren't completely better."

"But Brady, you just healed me!" She argued. She tried to walk past Brady. "Surely I can go out and-"

"Ma, listen to me. You're staying put, and I'm not gonna let you go out there! You got that?" Brady stood in his mother's way with a worried look on his face.

"Brady..."

While the two argued, the battle continued. Inigo dashed up to an archer and attacked with a killing edge. The sword not only killed the archer, but also cut his bow in half upon impact. Olivia, wanting to be of some use, ran up to a nearby archer. However the archer stared at her, which made her blush and miss. However the archer was soon stabbed in the back. Literally, Kjelle had attacked the archer from behind with her iron lance, letting him fall to his knees before removing her lance from his body. The only one left on the battlefield was the mysterious person. Robin took it upon himself to confront this man. He switched his tome for his steel sword, and held it by his side as he stood from across the man.

"Tell me, why do you want me?" Robin asked. "Who are you?"

"I can only say this." The man responded. "There are many like me, who look like me, and act like me. And they all want you. A higher person has placed a large amount of gold for proof you no longer wander this land."

"But why...who would want that?"

"That, you may figure out...if you survive."

Robin wasted no more time in attacking. He charged at the man and attacked him with an upward thrust, causing a decent amount of damage. The man retaliated by attacking with a downward slash, which Robin blocked with his own sword. Robin then dashed at the man as he jumped back and attacked with an upward slash. The man fell back in pain, his sword being tossed to the side, breaking into two.

"Know this, kid. That bounty will belong to someone, one way or another. You will die soon..." Those were the man's final words as the battle was completed.

"Is everyone ok now?" Kjelle asked afterwards.

"Yes, I think we're all better now." Inigo told her. "Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

"So there's a bounty on Robin's head?" Olivia asked. "B-but that can't be!"

"There's no way you can be a criminal!" Maribelle said.

"Those bloaks must've had you confused with someone." Brady told him. "It happens a lot. I should know."

"Regardless, someone wants me dead." Robin told them. "I'll have to investigate into this..."

"Well, for now, we should probably keep going and find an inn to stay at for the night." Olivia told them. "It isn't safe out here. Inigo, be a gentleman and help us bring Maribelle's horse along."

"Yes mother." Inigo replied with a smile.

_Later, on the road that night..._

"You weren't half bad out there." Kjelle told Robin as they traveled the path.

"I guess it was just instinct that took over." Robin told her blushing. "But they only attacked us because of me. I shouldn't be here if I'm gonna put you guys in danger."

"Nonsense, this is why we need you along!" Kjelle told them.

"Huh?"

"You said you have amnesia, correct?" Inigo asked. "Well, this is a clue to help you figure out who you are. Are you a fugitive, or a friend?"

"I certainly hope he isn't a fugitive." Maribelle grunted. "I'd have to turn such a gentleman in if he was."

"I believe he isn't one." Brady said. "For one, he doesn't have an ugly mug for one."

"Unlike yourself." Inigo laughed.

"Look who's talking! You send girls runnin' to the hills to get their pops!" Brady shot back.

"Hey now, I'll have you know that only happened a few times!"

The group shared a laugh as they continued down the path in the dark with no other light than the stars.

**Just a little paralouge to keep you entertained. (Since I realized I never put an introductory battle even though I should have during chapter 2...)**

Paralouges battle-focused  
Chapters dialogue-focused


End file.
